Thrice Defied: Rebuilding and Recovering
by Rae Kelly
Summary: Sequel to Thrice Defied. Voldemort is dead and now the Wizarding World must rebuild as the Malfoy and Weasley families begin to recover.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the sequel to Thrice Defied. You might want to read it before you read this one.**

He hadn't thought that he would ever be making this trip again. When he had left Hogwarts at the end of his sixth year, he had felt alone in the world. His only real family had hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. They would have been happy if he had died during the Final Battle last May.

But now he wasn't alone. Far from it, in fact. He had parents and siblings now. Parents and sibling that he loved dearly. Six months ago he would have laughed at anyone who said that he would feel that way about the Malfoy family. It hadn't been easy. At first he hadn't wanted to believe it. But two things had changed his mind. First, he had always wanted a family who wanted and loved him. The entire Malfoy family had proven to him over and over that they loved and wanted him. Even in the early hours of his finding out the truth, they had never left him alone. Draco had found him out at the Quidditch pitch and just sat with him in silence until he felt able to face those gathered in the Great Hall. Then later Mother had gone with him to tell Andromeda Tonks, his aunt, the awful news that her daughter and son-in-law had been killed in the Battle. They had taken turns sitting with him when he slept for nearly two days from sheer exhaustion. The other thing he had realized was that they had made many sacrifices in order to keep him safe for the last eighteen years.

Not only did he have his true family, but he also had the family of his heart. Ever since his first year at Hogwarts the Weasley family had considered him as one of their own. He couldn't love that family any more than he did his blood family. And now he was really going to be a part of that family because he and Ginny were now betrothed.

That family of the heart also included several others. Hermione Granger was his best friend and he considered her a sister. She understood him in a way that no one else did. The professor that he had hated most during the last several years was now one of the men that he respected most and his godfather. Quite a shock that had been. Harry himself was now a godfather twice over. Just a few weeks before the Battle, he had been named godfather to Teddy Lupin, the son of Remus and Nympradora "Tonks" Lupin. When Severus Snape had brought his wife and daughter out of hiding, Harry and Draco had been named Katie's godfathers.

Yes, Harry Potter's life was blessed. And he was now on his way to Hogwarts to complete his seventh year. The seventh year that he hadn't been able to complete because he had been off hunting Horcruxes. Ten others had been invited to return to Hogwarts to complete or repeat their seventh year. However, Harry wouldn't be returning to Gryffindor Tower. He would be living in the Slytherin dungeons. By his own choice.

There were many changes taking place at Hogwarts this year. Professor McGonagall was the new Headmistress. Because there were so many open positions and so few good teachers, she was going to continue teaching Transfiguration. She was also going to continue as Gryffindor Head of House. Only this year she was going to have a Deputy Head of House: Hermione Granger. Harry and Draco would be doing the same thing for Slytherin House because their godfather, who was the new Deputy Headmaster of the school, wanted to start spending his weekends in Hogsmeade with his family. Snape was going to be teaching NEWT lever classes in both Potions and Defense. Bill Weasley was going to be teaching the lower level Defense classes and his wife, Fleur Delacour Weasley, would be doing the same for Potions. Bill wasn't the only Weasley brother teaching at Hogwarts this year. Charlie was taking over for Hagrid, who had decided to go to France to be with Madame Maxime.

Glancing across the car, Harry smiled when he saw Hermione and his little sister Aurora bent over a book and Hermione was teaching her some first year spells. She would make a good teacher one day. So would Draco, who had his nose buried in a Potions journal. The subscription to that journal was one of this birthday presents from Sev and Camille. Harry had gotten one for a new Defense journal that was just being publication. Over the last several weeks, Draco had been giving Harry a crash course in Potions and Harry finally understood the theory behind potions making. He would never be able to brew by instinct like his godfather or brother, but he could make a decent brew.

Harry, Draco, Hermione and Neville had been offered teaching potions in three years after they had complete their final year at Hogwarts and two years at a Muggle university, taking courses in education. Hermione would be teaching Transfiguration, Neville would be taking over Herbology, Harry Defense and Draco Potions. Though they would only be teaching the lower level classes for a while.

He looked up when the door to the car opened and Severus walked in. "The Headmistress has decided to have a brief meeting with your class before the other students arrive. She would like you to Apparate to the gates. Take your brooms and you can fly from there. The other students have already gone."

"I hate flying," Hermione muttered, standing.

Draco stood as well, lifting two brooms down from the overhead rack. "You can ride with me, Mione," he said, handing Harry his broom. "I'm not a daredevil like he is."

She laughed. "I've seen you fly, Draco."

"I'll let you Side-Along me," he said, dropping his voice.

But Harry heard and he remember anew his brother's illness. Degenerative Magical Immune Syndrome. Incurable and possibly fatal. The Healer said that he shouldn't exhaust himself physically or magically. He had nearly done that the night of their birthday party and had spent nearly a week in bed because of it. After a through dressing down by Healer Davies, Draco had been doing better about asking for help, even if he was Slytherin about it. His last comment to Hermione was a good example of that.

A pop told him that Hermione and his brother had gone while Harry had been lost in his thoughts again. He gave Ginny a kiss before following them.

Once at the castle, the new Headmistress led them into the Great Hall. Everything looked the same except for a new table that sat perpendicular to the Head Table. "This is where your class will sit. Malfoy, Potter, Granger, you three will sit there where your table joins the Head Table. Your positions this year make you practically staff.

"Your class will be expected to follow the same rules as the rest of the students; however you will have a later curfew and will be allowed to going into Hogsmeade every weekend. While you are technically seventh years, we have decided not to place you in their classes. You will have your own schedules."

McGonagall looked over the small group and waved her wand at them. A small badge, similar to the ones worn by prefects, though instead of a 'P' there was a small '8'. She gave a firm nod and then turned to Harry, Draco and Hermione. "Now for you three." With another wave of her wand, the cut of their robes changed to one closer to those worn by the staff. Their robes were now had braiding in their house colors, though Harry's was lined with Slytherin green and silver instead of Gryffindor red, showing his new status as a member of both Houses. There was also a Slytherin badge next to his Gryffindor one. "Much better. Now take your seats, I hear the other students arriving."

They moved to take their seats as the rest of the students crowded into the room. "We can see almost everything from here," Hermione said, taking the seat that Draco held out for her. "Thank you."

"Welcome," he said, sitting next to her on the side closest to the staff.

Harry glanced down the row at the staff. "I guess Sev must be bringing in the first years. I'm sure he's enjoying that," he said with a laugh.

"I've told you brother; Sev isn't like he's always pretended. He actually does like kids. You've seen him with Reg and the girls…Katie."

"Hush," Hermione told them. "Here they come."

The three watched as Severus led a rather large group of first years to the front of the large room. After the Sorting Hat sang it's song, Severus picked up the Hat and began calling out names, one by one.

"Ravenclaw," Draco said as the name before Aurora's was being called.

"Slytherin," Harry told him.

Hermione looked at them. "What are you two on about?"

"We've got a little bet going as to what House Rory will be in," Harry explained as Aurora's name was finally called.

"You two are awful!"

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat cried out the moment it was placed on Aurora's head.

Draco let out a loud whoop and jumped to his feet. "I won!" he yelled, looking down at his brother.

Severus turned around and looked at his oldest godson with an eyebrow lifted.

"Smooth, brother," Harry said as Draco sank back into his seat with a blush. "Very smooth."

"Oh, shut up," Draco retorted. "I still won."

Aurora's face turned bright red and she looked down at the stone floor. Severus took a moment to squeeze her shoulder and she moved to join her housemates. After the last of the new students had been sorted, Severus moved around the table to take his seat, smacking the back of Draco's head as he went.

Draco rubbed his head. "Oww…"

Harry hid his laugh by taking a sip of his juice. "You won."

"And what does Harry have to do?" Hermione asked.

"Play Seeker for Slytherin," Harry muttered, stuffing some food in his mouth.

Neville, who was sitting on Hermione's other side, looked over at Harry. "You aren't going to play for Gryffindor?"

Harry swallowed what he had in his mouth before answering. "Well, I hadn't really considered playing this year. And Ginny is as good a Seeker as I am and I'd hate to take that chance away from her. Draco can't really play this year, so since I am both Gryffindor and Slytherin this year, he thought I should play for Slytherin. That's why he used that as for our little bet."

"And if Draco had lost?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned to smirk at his brother, before looking back at his best friend. "He would have to dye his hair black for the whole year."

"But I won," Draco said, with a triumphant grin.

"And you embarrassed you sister," Hermione told him, giving him a stern look. "The Sorting is hard enough without having an older brother do something like to you."

He glanced over to where Aurora sat, poking at her food rather than eating it. "You're right. I'll apologize later."

After dinner, Draco slipped out of the Great Hall ahead of the other students and waited for Aurora just outside Ravenclaw tower. He pulled her aside as the first years were led into their common room. "I'm sorry, Rory-Belle…"

Aurora looked up at him and lifted her chin. "Elise Davies says that older brothers always embarrass their younger sisters."

"She would know," he told her. "Will you forgive me?"

She sighed and nodded. "I guess."

He pulled her into a hug. "I love you, brat."

"Love you too, brother," she said, before slipping back inside her common room.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner Severus followed his students into the common room as he did every year. When Harper, one of his seventh-year prefects started to call the students to attention as was their tradition every year, Severus waved him off. "Get comfortable," he told them, leaning against one of the tables where he could see all of his students. Harry and Draco leaned against a nearby wall. Once there were all still, he spoke again. "Those of you third year and above know that I usually start off the year with a speech going over the House rules and what I expect out of each of you. This year will be no different, but things are going to be different this year. I'm not sure what rules Professor Slughorn gave you last year, but we're going back to my rules this year.

"For those of you who haven't been reading the papers this summer…Lucius Malfoy and I were both Death Eaters, but we were spying for the Order of the Phoenix. This summer I was pardoned by Minister Shacklebolt and the Malfoys were fined for their crimes.

"Something that was not in the papers this summer is that I have a wife and daughter who have been in hiding since the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament for their own protection. They have moved to Hogsmeade and you will probably be seeing them around the school this year.

"Harry Potter is truly the second child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy's twin brother. He is also my godson. I best not hear about anyone trying anything against him this year or that person will suffer my displeasure. The same goes for their younger sister Aurora who was sorted into Ravenclaw as well as Gryffindors Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

"Things are going to be run a little differently this year. I will still be your Head of House; however Potter and Malfoy will be acting as my deputies. I will be spending all weekends with my family in Hogsmeade and my deputies will be in complete charge while I am gone. Do not look for me to reverse any point losses or detentions that they give.

"Pay attention at breakfast in the morning. The prefect who gives you your class schedule is the prefect that you are to report to should you have any problems or questions. Prefects report to my deputies and they report to me. I think this is the best way to handle things this year as many things are changing here at Hogwarts. And hopefully these changes are for the best.

"You are all still growing and proper sleep and nutrition ensures proper development and good health. It also helps with attitudes in general. Each year will have a set time to be in your dorms and those will be strictly enforced.

"The first and most important rule of Slytherin is to always present a united front. I don't care what petty squabbles you might have with another Slytherin, when you walk out that door they are to be left behind. Outside of these rooms we are all on the same side.

"Many people believe that because we are Slytherin, that we are dark or evil. After the events of the last year, the last thing we need is someone acting in a way that will cause people to continue to look at us that way. Any student caught proving that reputation true will be dealt with most severely.

"Slytherin House was probably the house most affected by the war." He glanced around the room and noticed that they were down nearly twenty students from the year before. "Looking around this room I don't see a single family that was not touched in some way. I also see many people missing who should be here. This year we will be the smallest house. It will probably be many years until we will regain the size we once were. If anyone feels the need to talk, please see Potter, Malfoy or myself.

"If you have trouble in any of your classes, I expect you to ask for help. We will arrange for an older student to tutor you. Your parents expect you to make good grades and I expect that as well. Should another teacher give you a detention, you will serve one with me as well…perhaps more than one depending on the severity of the crime.

"If you have a problem with another Slytherin, first try to solve it yourselves: without wands or fists. Should your first attempt be unsuccessful, then you are to come to Potter, Malfoy or myself and we will solve the matter. You will respect all members of the staff here at Hogwarts at all times. Any disrespect will not be tolerated and will result in a loss of points." He looked back over his students once more. "Any questions?"

"How did Vincent Crabbe die?" one of the seventh years asked.

Draco answered before Severus had a chance. "Crabbe, Goyle and I were in a room known as the Room of Requirement with Potter, Granger and Weasley. Crabbe cast _Fiendfyre_ in an attempt to kill Potter, Granger and Weasley. He knew how to cast it, but didn't know how to control or stop it. If it hadn't been for Potter, Granger and Weasley both Goyle and I would have died as well."

"That's why it is very important," Harry continued for his brother, "that you don't cast something unless you know how to control it."

"Harry's right," Draco said. "In our second year I cast _Serpensortia_ at Harry during a duel. The serpent that it conjured was trying to attack another student. Harry was able to stop the snake using Parseltongue, allowing Professor Snape to banish the serpent."

"You're a Parselmouth?" one of the first years asked Harry.

"I was," Harry answered the little girl. "I've not been able to use it since Voldemort was defeated." He tried to ignore the shudders and gasps at the use of Voldemort's name. "When he attacked me as a baby he left a bit of his soul and some of his magic in me. That's how I was able to speak Parseltongue."

"Alright, that's enough," Severus said. "You can ask Potter all the questions you want later, but now it is getting late and the first years need time to settle in before curfew. Good night."

The Slytherins all said good night and headed toward their dorms, exhausted from the busy day.

"Your room is this way," Severus told his two godsons. He led them to a door off the common room. "There is another door that connects your room to my quarters. That way you won't need to leave the dorm if you need to come get me. It also means that I have easy access to Draco as I have all the potions he needs."

"Thanks, Sev…I mean, Professor," Draco said, opening the door to their room.

"You may call me 'Sev' in my quarters, Draco. Same as always."

Draco nodded and stepped into the room to look around. There was a small sitting area near the fireplace with two chairs and a couch. Two beds stood on either side of an enchanted window and a table stood in one corner, large enough for them to both spread their work out on.

"You have a private bath," Severus told them, closing the door to their room. "I trust you both, so don't do anything to disappoint me."

"We won't," Harry replied. "So what are our duties, exactly?"

"I am basically going to let you two be in charge of Slytherin this year. The prefects will report to you the way they have been reporting to me in the past. You should be available should the prefects need you, I would suggest trading off nights on duty…or have both of you on duty during the week and trade off weekends. I'd like to have a weekly meeting with you and the prefects so that I can be kept informed of what is going on in the House. You are both more than welcome to come to me if there are any problems that you can't solve, but I have faith in you both."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning at breakfast Dean Thomas leaned over Hermione's empty seat and nudged Harry. "Have you seen these schedules?"

Harry nodded. "Draco, 'Mione and I saw them last week."

"Think it will work?" He asked his old roommate.

"Of course it will," Hermione answered, taking her seat. She had been passing out schedules to the Gryffindor table for the Headmistress. McGonagall would be Gryffindor Head of House for one more year before turning Gryffindor over to Bill and Fleur Weasley next year after Ginny graduated. "We'll spend three weeks brushing up on a subject before taking our NEWT for that subject. If you weren't planning to take the NEWT in a particular subject then you'll get a bit of a break, though I would suggest using that time to study for other NEWTs."

"You would," Dean muttered under his breath.

"This really is the best option for us, seeing as several of use have had no schooling whatsoever in the last year...or very little in some cases," She told him.

"So, basically we'll spend three weeks cramming for a test?" Neville asked.

Harry chuckled. "Basically."

Draco returned from the Slytherin table and sat down on Harry's other side. "We were never as small as those first years, were we?"

"You may have been," Harry teased his brother. "But the rest of us weren't."

"Very funny, brother. I recall being taller than you for several years."

"Not by much, Draco. Not by much."

"Were you able to bring Daedalus with you?" Hermione asked the blond, changing the subject.

Draco stared at her for a moment before nodded. "Sev talked McGonagall into it. Said that I needed him here."

"I'm sure she understands."

"Who is Daedalus?" Dean asked. He still wasn't too sure about the Malfoy family, but if Harry trusted them and claimed them as family, the least he could to was try. For Harry's sake if no other reason.

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor, having to remind himself that this was one of Harry's friends and he needed to make nice, before answering. "Daedalus is the chinchilla that Harry gave me over the summer."

"For your birthday?" Neville asked him. Harry had sent him a nice, but somewhat rare, set of Herbology texts for his birthday.

"No," Draco answered. "It was before that...after I got out of Azkaban. I...let's just say I didn't handle it well and Daedalus helped. Harry found him out at Potter House. He's been injured."

"Sounds like Harry's been taking being a brother seriously," Hannah said.

"He's a great brother," Hermione told her. "You should see him with his younger siblings. Or even his godchildren."

"Godchildren?" the Hufflepuff asked.

"He's godfather to Remus Lupin's son Teddy and Professor Snape's daughter Katie. Draco's her godfather too."

"He's still here," Harry said under his breath as the owls brought in the morning mail.

"Professor Snape's daughter?" Dean asked.

"Katie was born just before the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Hermione explained. "But after Voldemort's return, Snape had to hide his wife to protect them because Camille is a Squib. Katie is absolutely adorable and I'm sure you'll be meeting her soon."

Harry and Draco both had several letters from home even though they had only been gone for one night. "They always send letters the first day. It's tradition that everyone still at home sends one. See, Rory's got letters too."

Harry looked at the Ravenclaw table and sure enough Aurora had her own small stack of letters from home. "Did you get one from Aunt Andy?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "Sure did, though it doesn't look as long as yours."

"She probably filled my letter with stuff about Teddy," Harry said with a chuckle. He opened the letter and skimmed it. "I was right. Seems Father was holding Teddy last night and Teddy pulled his hair before turning his own long and blond."

"Now that I wish I could have seen.". Harry handed over a picture that Andromeda had sent along. Draco took a look at it and chuckled as he watched Teddy's hair change.

"Is it normal for a baby metamorphmagus is be able to morph that well? He's only five months old, right?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know about normal," Harry told her. "But he's been morphing to look like whoever is holding him lately. Not sure how conscious of it he is...or how much he's controlling it."

She nodded. "Would be an interesting research project. I might have to look into it."

He laughed. "After NEWTs, 'Mione. I don't even want to think of you doing an extra project this year."

"Oh, alright," she said, looking at the picture of Teddy and Lucius that Draco handed her. "He's quite adorable, Harry."

"He is," her best friend replied. "I hate that Remus and Tonks are gone, but at least they left part of themselves behind, right?". She reached over and squeezed his hand without saying anything.

"Hermione," Deam said. "Why didn't Ron come back this year with the two of you? Never thought I'd see the three of you split up."

She sighed softly. "The family is pretty worried about George with Fred gone. So Ron and Angelina Johnson are helping George with the shop. And business is doing well enough that all three of them are staying quite busy. Percy's moved into the flat with him so that George isn't alone at night. Besides Ron really wasn't the school type anyway."

Dean nodded. "You're right. He wasn't...especially not after Fred and George quit."

"He wanted to be an Auror. And after the Battle, they told him that they would let him join the next class without his NEWTS if he could pass all the tests that the others take before training. He's thinking about it."

Dean looked over at Harry. "Are you still going to become an Auror? Did you get the same offer?"

"Several members of the D.A. got that offer. But no, I'm not going to be an Auror. After what happened to my family this summer, I want nothing to do with the Ministry.

"Draco, 'Mione, Neville and I will be going to University and taking some education classes for two years after we graduate and then we'll be coming back to teach."

"That'll be perfect for you, Harry," Hannah told him. "You were a great leader of the D.A."

"Mother asked me if I enjoyed teaching when she was trying to help me decide what to do."

"It seems weird to hear you say that. Weird, but good."

"I'll be honest with you, Hannah, it took a little getting used to, but I love having a family. A rather large family."

"Well, if anyone deserves a family, it's you."

"What are you plans after school, Hannah?" Dean asked her.

"My uncle Tom has asked me to come help him at the Leaky Cauldron. His health isn't what it used to be and he wants to keep the Cauldron in the family. I've worked there a couple summers and enjoyed it...more than any of my cousins," she answered.

"What about you Dean?" Neville asked.

"I had a lot of time to think last year and I've come up with the most perfect idea. You've all heard me talk about football." The three other Gryffindors laughed. "Well, in the Muggle world they have junior football leagues so that kids can play too. And then I started thinking about we could do the same with Quidditch, so that kids don't have to wait until Hogwarts to play...and just maybe if we teach them to play young enough we would have a lot less accidents because we'll be training them properly from an early age."

"That's not a bad idea, Thomas," Draco told him. "Who will you get to coach?"

Dean looked a little shocked that Draco thought it was a good idea. "I thought about asking people like Oliver Wood...past Hogwarts team captains."

Harry looked at his brother and laughed. "I can see the wheels turning. He'll have the whole thing planned out by Christmas, Dean."

Draco stuck his tongue out at his brother, causing Hermione and Hannah to giggle.

"You have ten minutes until your class starts," Severus told them, setting a vial of potion next to Draco's plate. "Please try to remember that you set an example to the younger students.". With that he turned and walked off.

Draco took the vial and tossing his head back, drained the potion with a grimace. "Come on, let's go. We have Defense first.


	4. Chapter 4

On the morning of the first Quidditch match, Aurora was waiting outside the Slytherin dormitory for her brothers. They were both dressed in their Quidditch uniforms, Harry in Gryffindor red and gold and Draco in Slytherin green and silver. One of the Gryffindor Chasers had been called home on a family emergency and Ginny, Seeker and Captain for Gryffindor, had decided to fill the open Chaser position herself leaving the Seeker position open for Harry. It had taken Ginny, Hermione and Draco to convince Harry to agree to be Seeker for the game.

"Morning Rory-belle," Draco greeted his sister, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as the three of them walked toward the Great Hall.

"Morning, brother," she replied, slipping her arm around his waist. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, squirt. Between you, Harry, Sev and Hermione I haven't had a moments peace all week," he told her.

"We're just worried about you, Draco," Harry said. "The Healer said…"

"I'm fine, Harry," the blond said sharply. "I've been resting every day like you insist and I've been taking all the potions Sev's been shoving at me. I've even endured Hermione's study sessions."

"Hey, I've been enduring them too, you know," Harry laughed.

"But you're used to them."

"If I was so used to them, why didn't I score higher on my O.W.L.s, hmm? I scored higher than 'Mione is Defense only…but then I've always scored higher than her in Defense."

Draco considered this a moment before answering. "You did have to deal with Umbridge."

Harry nodded, unconsciously rubbing his thumb along the scar on the back of his left hand. Aurora reached over and squeezed his hand. He smiled down at her before giving her braid an affectionate tug. "I'm alright, Rory."

She smiled in return. "Come on. The whole family is in the Great Hall. They came to have breakfast with the two of you before the game."

"The whole family?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "Everyone from Aunt Andy down to little Teddy, who has grown quite a bit since we left for school."

Grinning, Harry hurried ahead into the Great Hall and over to the group sitting at the end of the Slytherin table near the High Table. Halfway down the aisle, he knelt down to catch Reg and Lily as they flew at him. "I've missed you two so much!" he exclaimed, holding them both close.

"We missed you too," Lily said.

Reg nodded against Harry's shoulder. "And I never get to go flying."

He kissed the top of Lily's head before looking down at Reg. "I'll take you flying after the game, alright?"

"Promise?"

"Promise," he told the boy. After giving them both another hug, he let them go see Draco as he went to greet his parents and aunt. He hugged his mother tightly, kissed his aunt on the cheek and then moved around the table to take Teddy from his father and shake the man's hand. "It's so good to see all of you."

"We've missed you a great deal, Harry," Narcissa told him.

Before Harry could respond, Hermione hurried over to them. "Hey Teddy-bear," she said, to the six-month-old in Harry's arms. The baby cooed at her, waving his arms and legs. She smiled and took the baby from him and Teddy's hair changed from black to brown to match hers.

"He changes his hair to match whoever is holding him," Harry told her, watching his best friend play with his godson.

"Isn't it wonderful of the family to come watch me win, Hermione?" Draco asked, reaching over her shoulder to tickle Teddy.

"Don't get too cocky, Draco," Ginny said with a laugh, wrapping her arm around Harry's waist.

"We'll just see about that Ginny," he told her with a laugh.

"I've watched both teams practice," Harry replied. "I've practiced with both teams. They are both very strong this year."

"So it all comes down to you and me, brother," Draco said smugly.

"He is getting cocky," Ginny replied, winking at Harry.

The Snape family entered the Great Hall and walked over to join them, most of the student body stopping to watch their entrance. All of the Slytherins had been told of his family and some of the other Houses had heard of them as well. Even for those who knew, it was still a shock to see their dreaded professor entering the room with his daughter in one arm and the other resting on his wife's back. Camille was smiling and Katie's face was bright as well.

The girl wiggled to be put down and ran over to Lily as soon as her father put her on the floor. "Lily! I'm going to be a big sister!" the little girl squealed, hugging her friend.

The Great Hall fell eerily silent as the Malfoy and Snape families stared at each other. "Well done, old friend," Lucius told him with a smile.

Hermione gave an excited squeal, before handing Teddy back to Harry and hurrying around the table and hugging the Potions Master. "Congratulations!"

Severus stared down at her for a moment before patting her on the back. "Thank you, Miss Granger."

She stepped away, blushing. "Sorry sir."

"Just don't make a habit of it," he told her. "My wife might get jealous."

Hermione giggled and stepped away, allowing the rest of the group and several of the professors come congratulate the couple.

Narcissa stood and hugged Camille. "How long have you known?"

"Only a couple days," she told her friend. "We hadn't even told Katie yet. I guess we both forgot that she's a little Seer."

"It's something we won't be forgetting again," Severus said, putting his arm around his wife. "Harry, Draco, we plan to name you two as godfathers again. That would make you godmother, Ginny."

Ginny smiled. "I'd be honored, sir."

**AN: For anyone interested, I posted a one-shot on Christmas Day called "All I Really Want". It is a prequel of sorts to the fic that I am co-writing with Snapegirlkmf. You can find "Apothecary Knows Best" under her profile. Both stories are very AU.**

**Who should win the Quidditch game? Gryffindor or Slythern?**


	5. Chapter 5

A loud cheer went up from the Slytherin section as Draco raised the hand that had captured the Snitch above his head as he slowed his broom. For the first time ever in a game he had beaten his brother to the Snitch. He turned to say something to Harry and he realized that the stadium had fallen silent, except for his brother who was laughing so hard that he was having trouble staying on his broom. "What's so funny?" he asked.

It took Harry a moment to stop laughing long enough to answer. By that time Ginny had flown over to join them. "Ginny here scored our fifteenth goal about two seconds before you caught the Snitch. We tied!"

"We…tied?" Draco asked, unbelieving.

Ginny reached over and patted his arm. "Yes. We tied, but you did beat Harry to the Snitch."

"You just can't let me win, can you?" Draco asked, his tone light and almost teasing.

Harry just grinned as they made their way to the ground. "Don't look at me. You caught the Snitch and ended the game."

By the time both teams met in the middle of the pitch, Madam Hooch was standing their waiting. No one was really sure what to do because this hadn't happened at Hogwarts before as far as anyone there could remember.

"What happens now?" someone asked her.

The flying instructor looked at both teams before answering. "Both teams will receive one hundred and fifty points. If there is still a tie at the end of the Quidditch season, we'll play another game as a tie-breaker. Good game to you all."

Ginny shook hands with the Slytherin captain and then she and the two Seekers mounted their brooms and fly up to the section that had been claimed by their families. The combined group created by the Malfoy, Snape and Weasley families created quite a large group. It thrilled Harry to no end to see his two families finally getting along.

Charlie put an arm around his sister after she dismounted, pulling her close to his side. "I think that was the best game I've ever seen."

"We tried," she said with a laugh, wrapping an arm around his waist.

He kissed the top of her head. "You've done a great job with the team so far. I don't think I've ever seen a team score that many goals so quickly without letting the other team score."

"Thanks Charlie," she told him with a smile.

Lucius caught everyone's attention. "I've rented the back room at The Three Broomsticks and I've gotten permission for both teams to join us there for a little celebration."

Harry and Draco looked at each other and grinned, before turning as one and hopping onto their brooms. They raced back down to the ground and toward the locker rooms. Ginny rolled her eyes and hugged her parents flying toward the locker rooms to shower and change before joining the group in Hogsmeade.

--

The two teams made their way to Hogsmeade together, though in two separate groups with Ginny, Harry and Draco walking between them. Ginny held Harry's hand as they walked and watched slightly amused Astoria Greengrass, a sixth-year and the Slytherin Keeper, kept turning to look over her shoulder at Draco. But her future brother-in-law was oblivious as he and Harry went over the Quidditch game, play by play.

Draco wasn't as oblivious as he pretended though. He knew that the Keeper kept turning to look their direction, but he wasn't sure if she was looking at him or at Harry and Ginny. At the moment he didn't even want to speak to the girl. For one, they had never really been friends. Draco had once been friends with her older sister Daphne, who had been in his year. Daphne had been Pansy's shadow as much as Crabbe and Goyle had been his. The other reason that Draco didn't want to speak to her was that she had just let Gryffindor score fifteen goals in a row on her. Of course, she had been their only option for Keeper. Their previous Keeper had graduated from Hogwarts two years ago and Astoria had been the only one to try out for the position. The girl didn't have an athletic bone in her body, but she could sit a broom. And it was to be expected as her family had been broom makers for centuries. They had been among the first broom makers and now the family was quite wealthy.

The LeStrange fortune that he had inherited upon his aunt's death was the fourth largest fortune in the Wizarding world. It followed the Greengrass fortune, leaving the Black and Malfoy fortunes as the two largest. In his fifth year, Draco had considered courting Daphne Greengrass, because even he could see the advantages of such a match. Daphne had no brothers, so her father would need someone to turn his company over to. And the Greengrass daughters were very easy on the eyes, having just a hint of Veela blood in them. However, nothing came of his plans, for just before he approached the elder of the Greengrass sisters, she and Blaise Zabini announced their intention to marry after their seventh year. Theirs had been an arranged marriage like many in the Wizarding world, but they were both quite content with the match.

Sixth year his attentions had been drawn away from witches by the task he had been given by the Dark Lord. But after Dumbledore's death and before his parents' revelation about his twin brother, he had found his thoughts drifting to only one girl. One that was unattainable, for she was Muggleborn. He and Hermione Granger had been challenging each other intellectually since first year, fighting for the top grades in their class. There was a quiet confidence about the girl and she knew how to throw a punch. And he respected her for that almost as much as he respected her brains. She was stubborn, feisty and loyal to those she loved. That meant even more to him once he knew the truth about his brother. Hermione Granger had never once left his brother's side. Not during second year with the Chamber of Secrets. Fourth year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament she had been the only one to stand by his side. During seventh year when Harry and his two friends went searching for the horcruxes, she stayed with him when Ron left and had even saved his brother's life. And this past summer when Ron turned his back on Harry once again after finding out the truth about Harry's family, it had been Hermione who had stood with Harry and had even helped Harry figure out a way to help the three former Death Eaters when they were sent to Azkaban. She had been one of the few that Harry had wanted to attend the betrothal ceremony. He had insisted on it, in fact. What had really made him fall for her was the support that she had offered to Draco himself after she had found out about his illness. Her quiet strength, along with his brother's, had gotten him through some rough days when he had felt that he just couldn't go on.

But just as with Daphne, and even Pansy in a way, Draco had too much honor to say anything about his feelings for her. She was dating Ron, his brother's other best friends, and Draco knew that coming between Ron and Hermione would most likely ruin his relationship with his brother. And he didn't want anything to come between them. Over the last few months he had gotten used to his brother and had grown quite close to him. No one understood him quite the way Harry did. Their bond hadn't taken very long at all to form, a matter of hours really…but it was still too new to withstand the strain that something such as Draco coming between Ron and Hermione. No, his only hope was that Hermione and Ron would break up on their own. Only then could Draco reveal his feelings to her with a clear conscience. Until then, he would just wait.


	6. Chapter 6

The Yule Ball this year was being held on the night before the students left for the Christmas holidays. All of the students would be leaving the castle as their families had decided that they need to be together. The war was still too fresh in their minds and too many people, on both sides, were still mourning the loved ones they had lost. Those students who no longer had families or could not go home were going to stay with friends over the break.

Harry had asked Ginny to accompany him to the Yule Ball and she had gladly accepted, though this surprised none of their friends. Ginny had purchased beautiful green dress robes that complimented the ones that Harry had worn to the betrothal ceremony and planned to wear to the Yule Ball. Draco, too, was wearing his robes from that night, claiming that he liked them better than any of the others that he owned.

As before, only fourth years and above were invited to attend the Yule Ball. However the younger students could attend the Ball, if they were accompanying an older student. Instead of asking one of the many girls who were quite literally throwing themselves at him, Draco asked Aurora to go to the Ball with him. His little sister was thrilled at the idea of being able to do something that no one else in her year had been asked to go.

Ron was coming to Hogwarts to go to the Yule Ball with Hermione. Harry had been tempted to invite Ron to spend the night in the room that he shared with his twin, but had thought better of it. One reason was because Ron would never feel comfortable staying in Slytherin territory. Another was because he knew that his brother was not really comfortable with too many people knowing about his health. Harry knew that after the Ball his brother would be exhausted and would need his rest. Even then there was a chance that it would drain Draco's energy to the point where he would be unable to function the next morning and they would not be returning to London with the rest of the students. So Harry had suggested that Ron stay in Gryffindor with Neville and Dean, saying that he would be able to spend more time with Hermione that way.

During the night of the Yule Ball Harry, Ginny, Draco and Aurora had shared a table with Ron and Hermione, Neville and Hannah. It had been Hermione's idea…saying that since the four eighth year students would be going off to a Muggle university next year, sitting together for dinner would be a way to let Neville get used to spending time with Draco. Though things had changed in the last few months, Neville was still very unsure of himself in the Slytherin's presence.

For Draco the meal had been almost torturous. Try as he might, he had been unable to stop his growing feelings for his brother's best friend. He had been able to hide his true feelings for her behind those of friendship, but there were times it took every ounce of his will power to do so. Tonight was one of those nights. He wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth and beg her to forget about Weasley because he wasn't worthy of her. Losing the new relationship between himself and his brother stopped him. That and he didn't even know if she returned his feelings. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle her rejection and the loss of the friendship that he had with her. Draco knew for a fact that such a thing would ruin their friendship and he couldn't bear to lose that. He needed her help and support too much to lose it…he wouldn't have made it as far as he had in the last months if it had not been for her.

After dinner, he forced himself to focus on Aurora, making sure that she had a good time, as she had no friends her own age there. He danced a few dances with his soon-to-be sister-in-law, while Harry danced with their sister. Severus and Camille were there as well, having sent Katie to spend the night with Lily. Draco and Harry both took turns dancing with the godmother, while Aurora and even Ginny danced with Severus. Just as Draco got up the nerve to ask Hermione for a dance, he realized that she and Weasley were gone. Forcing a cheerful expression, he asked Ginny for another dance.

"You love her, don't you?" Ginny asked as him as they danced.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked in return.

She smiled. "Only to someone who used to walk around with the same expression."

"Harry?"

She nodded and led him off the dance floor and out into the Entrance Hall. "I fell head over heels for him when I first saw him that day at King's Cross. But I think I knew even before that…that one day I would marry Harry Potter. I had a hard time of it until Hermione took me aside one day and gave me some advice. I'm going to give you the same advice now. Be her friend. And if it is meant to be, it will happen."

Draco sighed deeply. "And if it isn't meant to happen?"

"Then you'll still have her friendship."

"Why are you telling me this, Ginny? I mean, what about your brother?"

"I love my brother, Draco," she told him. "But I don't see what Hermione sees in him. Really the only thing they have in common is Harry…and my brother has turned his back on him so many times. If I tried to convince my brother to break up with her, he'll just fight even harder to stay with her. He's one of those that just needs to make his own mistakes. I hate that his making this mistake will hurt Hermione, but I know that she'll have me and Harry…and you, there to help her pick up the pieces."

He turned to look at her. "Have you always been this smart?"

She giggled. "I like to think so."

"Thank you for the advice, sister," he told her with a smile before kissing her cheek. "Let me get you back to my brother before he comes looking for you." He led her back into the Great Hall, just as Ron and Hermione entered through the other door. They reached Harry, Aurora, Severus and Camille at the same time as Draco and Ginny.

"I just asked Hermione to marry me and she said yes!" Ron blurted out to them.

Draco's normally pale face had gone even more pale at the announcement and he was quiet as the rest of the group offered the couple hugs and well wishes. "I wish you both the best," he told them, giving them a formal bow before turning to his sister. "I believe this is my dance." When she agreed, he led her back out onto the dance floor.


	7. Chapter 7

"You feeling alright?" Harry asked his brother the next morning as they finished packing their trunks for the Christmas break.

Draco folded his pajamas and placed them in his trunk. "I feel fine, Harry. Stop worrying."

"You were up late last night and you didn't sleep very well either. That's usually not a good combination for you," Harry told him, shrinking the presents he had bought for his family and putting them in his trunk.

"I'm fine," Draco snapped.

He sighed and closed the packed trunk. "So...what is the plan for Christmas? I mean...I never really thought to ask," he said with a small chuckle. They had talked about many things, but had somehow never gotten around to this topic.

"We always spend Christmas at Potter House," Draco replied. "Mother and Father wanted the family together for Christmas, and with the kids in hiding, that meant Christmas at Potter House. Mother loves to decorate the house for Christmas and she decorates everything but the tree. That goes up on Christmas Eve after the kids go to bed. Our great-grandfather on the Malfoy side started that tradition and it's always a lot of fun watching the kids on Christmas morning. What was Christmas like for you?"

Harry moved to sit on Draco's bed as his brother finished packing. "Until I came to Hogwarts I spent my Christmas' in my cupboard. The first time I ever got a Christmas present was our first year."

"Did you ever leave Hogwarts for Christmas?"

"Fifth year. Mr. Weasley got bit by Nagini and he was in St. Mungo's. I spent Christmas with Si...Sirius and the Weasleys at Grimmauld Place. It was the only Christmas I had with Sirius."

Draco squeezed his brother's shoulder. "This Christmas will be better. I promise."

"I know," Harry told him, gripping Draco's wrist for a moment. "We promised Sev that we'd make sure everyone made it down to the train so that he didn't have to come up here today. We best get started."

--

Harry carefully watched his twin brother as the train neared King's Cross Station. They had been the last to board the train in Hogsmeade and the train had lurched as Draco had been stepping aboard, sending the blonde sprawling into the car. He had gotten up and brushed it off with his usual dignity, but had grown quieter as the hours passed. Now he was sleeping with his head leaning against the cool window, but Harry could tell that something was wrong.

They had planned to call Kreacher at King's Cross to transport their trunks to Potter House and then they would Apparate there with Aurora. As he watched his brother's shoulders shaking, Harry realized that they would have to change their plans. He turned to Hermione. "Draco's ill," he told her. "I'm going to take him on to Grimmauld. Can you bring Rory before you leave?"

She nodded. "I will."

He stood and moved across the carriage to his brother. "I'll send Kreacher back for our trunks."

"I'll go to Potter House and let your parents know," Ginny told him, standing and Apparating away.

Sighing, Harry roused his sleeping brother enough to pull the blond to his feet and Apparate him to their room in Grimmauld Place.

--

When Hermione and Aurora Apparated into Grimmauld Place, they found the family gathered in the drawing room. Harry was standing in front of the tapestry with Teddy in his arms, whispering to the infant in his arms, telling him stories about the family. Reg was standing at his side, leaning against his older brother's side. Katie and Lily was in one corner having a tea party with their dolls, while the five adults sat near the fire place talking softly.

Aurora ran to greet her parents as Hermione hung back near the door. "How is he?" Aurora asked them as her father pulled her into a hug.

"Healer Davies is with him now," Lucius answered. He looked up at Hermione. "Thank you for bringing her."

"You're welcome," she replied, moving into the room.

Harry and Reg came over as well. "When does your Portkey leave?"

"I'm not going to take it," she told her best friend. "That's what took Aurora and I so long to get here. I called my parents and told them that a friend of mine came down sick and I was going to stay here for Christmas."

"You don't have to do that, dear," Narcissa told her.

"Harry's like a brother to me. And Draco is his brother. So I figure that makes me family too."

Harry shifted Teddy to his left arm and put his right around Hermione. "Thank you."

She smiled at him. "I've spent more Christmases with you the last few years than I have with them. Christmas just wouldn't be the same without you."

"We'd be pleased to have you, my dear," Lucius told her. "You've been a good friend to this family and you'll always be welcome in our home."

Healer Davies stepped into the room then. "He'll be fine," she told them. "He just wore himself out and that fall he took this morning didn't help things. The knee will take some time to heal, but he ought to be fine in time to head back to Hogwarts."

--

Draco was feeling much better by Christmas Eve, except for his sprained knee which was taking its time in healing. The decision had been made to spend the Christmas holidays at Grimmauld Place for the holidays. Two days before Christmas, Draco limped into the library where his father had been answering some mail, leaning heavily on the cane that his healer had given him to use. He sat across from his father with a sigh.

"What's wrong, son?" Lucius asked, not looking up from the letter he was writing.

"I've been doing some thinking since Harry and Ginny's betrothal this summer…"

Lucius put down his quill. "Have you been seeing someone, Draco?"

Draco sighed and shook his head. "I've just been watching her from afar, but she's not available. So I'd like you to arrange a marriage for me."

"Are you sure son?" Lucius asked. He wanted his children to be as happy in marriage as he and Narcissa had been, even though theirs had been an arranged married. They had decided early on to allow their children to choose their own mates.

"Yes Father. I'm sure," Draco answered. "I don't particularly care to marry anyone else, but I will need an heir."

"Draco…" the older blonde sighed. "You have time. There is no need to rush."

"I told you that the girl I _want_ to marry is unavailable. She's to marry someone else."

"Who?"

Draco sighed again, looking away from his father. "I'd rather not say, Father. But if I were to come between them it would hurt Harry very much…and no, it isn't Ginny."

Lucius considered the information he had just been given. The girl his oldest son loved was not Ginny Weasley, but was close to Harry. There was only one other that he knew that fit his description: Hermione Granger. And if he was honest with himself he knew that there was no one better suited for his son. He had actually know that since the moment he first laid eyes on her, but he because of his spying, hadn't been able to encourage his son to pursue her. "Did you have someone in mind for this arranged marriage?"

"Astoria Greengrass. I think it would be a good match for both of us. She has been raised in high society and knows what it will take to be the wife of a Malfoy. Her older sister is to marry Blaise Zabini this summer and I know for a fact that he has no interest in the broom industry. I think it would be a good addition to the Malfoy Industries."

He nodded. "So you think I should suggest a merger as part of the marriage arrangements?"

"Yes, sir, I do. Mr. Greengrass is getting on in years and has not been in the best of health for many years. As you know, his wife is many years younger than he is and has no knowledge of the business. I think it will be good all the way around for such an arrangement between Astoria and myself."

Lucius watched his son for a moment, considering all that his son had said. "I will arrange things. When would you want this to take place?"

"Astoria is only a sixth year, so she still has another full year left at Hogwarts. By that point I will be halfway through my two years at the Muggle university program that has been arranged for Harry and myself. I think that the marriage should take place the summer before I begin to teach."

"Do you plan to make a career out of teaching as your godfather has?"

"No sir," Draco answered. "But I do intend to teach at least as long as my younger siblings are students at Hogwarts. After that I intend to come work with you in the family business."

Lucius nodded. "That sounds like a good plan, son. I will arrange things for you."

"Thank you, Father," he replied, standing and limping from the room.

**AN: Please don't shoot the author. I do have a reason for what I'm doing to poor Draco and Hermione.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was later Christmas Eve and the adult witches and wizards were gathered in the drawing room decorating the room for the next morning. The younger three Malfoys and Katie were already in bed for the evening. Camille was already asleep as well; having been feeling unusually tired that evening. Severus and Lucius were fighting with the tree as Narcissa kept changing her mind where she wanted the tree. It was easy to see from her laughter that she was enjoying the aggravation of the two wizards. Hermione and Draco had been given the task of hanging the greenery that Andromeda had brought from her home. Andromeda and Teddy were spending the evening with her late husband's family.

"Where is your brother?" Hermione asked Draco. She was charming the bows that were to hold the greenery to the wall.

Draco levitated a garland, holding it in place while Hermione used a sticking charm on the bow. "He's out getting a last minute present," he replied.

She nodded. "Are the Weasleys coming tomorrow?"

"They are coming for Christmas dinner."

"I bet that seems a little odd to you," she said, "having the Weasleys coming for Christmas dinner."

He nodded. "It is. But Harry considers you and them family. And they will be family when Harry and Ginny get married."

"Have they set a date yet?" she asked.

"Right now I think they are talking about getting married the summer before we start teaching. What about you?" This conversation was killing him, but years of hiding his true feelings was the only thing saving him.

"We're debating on this summer of the summer before we start teaching. Ron's been offered a place in the next Auror training class that he's considering taking. If he takes it, then he'll be living at the Auror Training Camp for three years. George wants him to stay at the shop. He'll decide sometime this spring."

"How's he going to be an Auror without taking his N.E.W.T.s?"

"They offered positions to several people from the D.A. With several of the Death Eaters still on the loose and doing more than ever to hide, they are going to need all the help they can get."

"And with Harry refusing the offers from the Aurors, they figure a lot of his friends will change their minds as well."

"Most likely."

Before Draco could respond they heard the sound of someone Apparating into the hallway. He smirked at her. "Why don't you go see if you can help Harry wrap that gift," he suggested.

She left the room, not even noticing the smiles on the faces of the other adults. Hermione stopped short when she saw a grinning Harry standing between her parents. "Mum! Dad!" she exclaimed, running to hug them.

After introductions and greetings were exchanged, they all made their way back into the drawing room. Hermione turned to Harry. "Thank you so much," she said, hugging him. "I think this is the best present you've ever given me."

He held her close for a moment. "You're welcome, 'Mi. But this was from Draco and I both. It was his idea, actually."

"Thank you, Draco," she said, turning and giving the blond a hug as well.

"Hermione, dear," her father called, getting the attention of the three younger adults. She turned to look at him and he gestured above her head. Looking up, she noticed that she and Draco were standing under a clump of mistletoe.

"Oh, my," she whispered, blushing.

Draco stared up at the mistletoe for a moment before glancing over at his father, who gave him a slight nod. He looked at Hermione. "May I?" She nodded silently. He hesitated only slightly before lifting his hand and caressing her cheek. He tilted her face up and gently pressed a kiss to her lips. As much as he wanted to kiss her breathless, he only allowed himself to give her a chaste kiss. "Excuse me," he whispered, hurrying up the stairs.

--

"You alright?" Harry asked his brother when he came upstairs later that night.

Draco pretended to be asleep, but Harry knew better. "I'd rather not talk about it," Draco replied, keeping his back to his brother.

"Alright then," Harry replied with a sigh, changing for bed.

"Thanks."

Harry finished changing and climbed into his bed. "Oh, Father said to tell you that he received a reply from Mr. Greengrass. They accepted his invitation to Christmas dinner."

Draco sighed before answering. "I asked Father to negotiate a marriage contract between Astoria and myself."

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, looking across the dark room at his brother.

"I don't want to talk about it, Harry," came the quiet reply.

"Fine," Harry snapped. "But I think you've lost your mind."

"Go to sleep. The brats will be getting up early in the morning to open their presents."

"Good night," Harry responded sharply.

"Good night."

The room was silent for a few moments before Harry spoke again. "Where's your wand?"

"I left it in Father and Mother's room. I'm not a complete idiot."

--

The next day as they were waiting on their guests to arrive, Hermione and Harry were talking to her parents when Katie skipped over to Harry, leaning against her godfather's leg where he was sitting on the arm of Hermione's chair. Hermione smiled at the little girl. "Are you excited about being a big sister?" she asked.

Katie nodded and climbed into Hermione's lap. "I am."

Mrs. Granger smiled at the preschooler. "Do you want a little brother or a little sister?"

"I wanted a little sister," Katie told her politely.

"Do your parents know already?"

"The doctor hasn't told them yet," the girl answered matter-of-factly. "But I know things."

"You know things?" Mrs. Granger asked her.

It was Hermione who answered. "Katie is a Seer. A true Seer is very rare."

"And she's Seen true?" Mr. Granger asked his daughter. Both he and his wife had read several books over the years in an effort to understand their daughter's world. "At her age?"

Hermione nodded, hugging the little girl that she had become rather fond of. "Katie doesn't really See big things. She sees little things like her father returning, Harry giving money to the wand maker to help him get his shop open again, and the fact that Camille was expecting even though Camille and Severus hadn't told her yet."

He turned back to the little girl. "And you know that you are going to have a little brother?"

"Oh, yes sir," she told him. "His name is going to be Gabriel Lucius Snape."

Hermione looked up at the Potions Master who had come over while they were talking. "Is that the name you've chosen sir?"

"We didn't choose a name, Hermione," he told her. "Camille and I decided to let Katie tell us the name we were supposed to use."

"And if she didn't give you one?" Harry asked.

"Then we would decide once the baby was born."

"So what do you think of the name she's given him?" Lucius asked.

"I think that the name is rather fitting," Severus replied, smiling fondly at his daughter. "Together the two names mean 'messenger of light'. It's fitting because his due date is…"

"…May second," Harry answered. He looked over at his best friend. "Oh, honestly 'Mi, don't tell me that I put all the pieces together before you did."

Hermione ignored him and spoke to Severus instead. "I think the name is perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Not much action, but some important plot points.**

Three days after Christmas Sebastian and Metrodora Greengrass returned to Grimmauld Place with their daughter Astoria and their solicitor, Sinclair Whitman. They were met in the hall by Tyrone Montague, the Malfoy solicitor. "Thank you for coming," he said, shaking Sebastian's hand. "The Malfoys are this way." He led them into the library. Sebastian Greengrass was an older wizard who was more than twice the age of his wife. They had tried for many years to have children before having their two daughters at the end of Metrodora's childbearing years. The years had not been kind to either of them, but especially Sebastian. The stress of running the very successful Greengrass Broom Company had taken a toll on his health and he knew he would not live too much longer. But before he went he wanted to make sure that his daughters were taken care of.

Five minutes later they were all seated; the two solicitors behind the desk and the two young people were seated between their respective parents. Draco took a moment to look at his future bride. Astoria was dressed in pale pink robes that together with the perfect ringlet curls in her blond hair, reminded Draco of some of the fairies in the Muggle book of fairy tales that Hermione had given to Lily for Christmas. He wondered briefly how she would handle being sister-in-law to Harry Potter.

"The contract is a standard marriage contract," Mister Whitman told the group. "What is the bride price and dowry?"

It was Lucius who spoke first. "The bride price is to be a house in Miss Greengrass' name as well as a yearly sum of ten thousand galleons to be placed in her personal vault for her lifetime."

"The dowry is to be half of the shares of Greengrass Broom Company," Sebastian told them.

Mister Montague nodded as he added the bride price and dowry to the contract. "What terms would you like to add?"

"Let's start with children," Narcissa said.

"I don't particularly want children," Astoria replied. "But I understand that Draco will want an heir…"

"A male heir," Draco interrupted. "The Malfoy estate is entailed upon the oldest male heir."

She nodded. "A male heir then. I will agree to provide a male heir for Draco, but once he has a male heir there will be no more children." Astoria and her parents had had a lengthy and loud discussion on the terms of the marriage contract.

Lucius spoke up next, not looking at his son. He had tried once again to talk his son out of this marriage contract, but Draco had held fast. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to make sure that his son had a way out of this marriage. "I want to make sure that there is a mutual termination clause as well as terms that deal with either of them being unfaithful in the union. And any children born to them will stay with Draco after the marriage has been terminated."

"Mutual termination after five years," Metrodora stated.

"To be extended if there has been no male heir," Narcissa added.

The solicitor looked at the two young people. "Is this agreeable to you both?"

"Yes it is," Astoria replied. "In that case the marriage will be terminated six months after the male heir is born."

Draco nodded and spoke for the first time. "Agreed. For every female child, I will give Astoria fifty thousand galleons."

Mister Montague looked to Lucius for confirmation. "That is his decision," Lucius told the man, who added the terms to the contract.

"And if either party is unfaithful?" Mister Whitman asked.

Draco glanced at his parents before answering. "If I were to be unfaithful, I will return the dowry. And if no male heir has been produced, then I will give her an additional ten thousand galleons a year until said heir is produced."

He nodded. "Miss Greengrass?"

She lifted her chin before answering. "I will return the house to the Malfoy name and relinquish the ten thousand galleons a year."

"We will accept that," Lucius said. "If Miss Greengrass later remarries, her annual income will cease. She may however, keep the house."

"Agreed," Sebastian replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, Miss Greengrass," Mister Montague said, "What is in this for you?"

"A house in my name, ten thousand galleons a year and the Malfoy name," she answered. "And quite a bit more money if I should have any daughters."

"Very well. Is that all that you want added to the contract?" he asked them. After both families agreed that the contract was complete, the solicitor finished writing up the contract and placed it on the desk in front of them. After the contract was signed and a few pleasantries were exchanged, the Malfoys escorted their guests to the door. When Draco was alone, he sighed deeply. "I know you're there, Harry," he said.

Behind him Harry pulled the hood off of his Invisibility Cloak. "You're a bloody idiot," he told his brother.

"Harry…"

"Oh don't even start, Draco. I've been trying to talk to you for days and you've been avoiding me."

Draco leaned against the wall, feeling like a worn-out dishrag. "Because I knew you'd try to talk me out of it."

"Damn straight!" Harry snapped. "You could have had Hermione if you had even tried."

"What about Weasley?" Draco asked him.

Harry sighed. "Ron's my friend, but he's not right for her. You and Hermione are perfect for each other."

Draco pushed away from the wall. "It's too late to do anything now. The contract is binding." He turned and walked toward the stairs.

"Why Draco? Just tell me why."

The blond stopped but didn't turn around. "I knew that she deserves better than Weasley, but I didn't want to be the reason that you and Weasley quarreled. I thought you'd resent me if I came between you."

"You really are an idiot, Harry told him. "You're my brother. My twin. Nothing will change that, Draco. Ron and I have fought before and we'll fight again. That's just the way we are. I don't really worry about it. He always comes around eventually. But you and I will always be brothers." He walked over and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Always, Draco. I actually enjoy have a family and I'm not about to throw it away over something so stupid."

Draco let his head hang. "I really am an idiot."

"Is there any way out?"

Draco told him of the mutual termination clause in the contract.

"When is the wedding?"

"The month after we finish at Oxford," Draco told him.

"Then there is hope. We have seven years to convince 'Mione that she deserves better than Ron and to wait for you."

"You've lost your mind."

Harry grinned at his brother's back. "Wouldn't be the first time."


	10. Chapter 10

The train ride back to school had been strained as Astoria had insisted on sitting with the three Malfoys, Ginny and Hermione. She had seated herself next to Draco and had pulled the three Quidditch players into a lengthy discussion about racing brooms.

Harry had watched as his brother had begun to grow weary, but said nothing to stop his future bride from talking so that he could rest. He held his brother back as they got off the train in Hogsmeade. "Have you told her that you're sick?" he asked his twin.

"No," Draco told him. "Why would I tell her that?"

"Because you are going to marry her," Harry replied. "She'll need to know what to look for, Draco. You won't always be around family."

"Let me handle this my own way, Harry. Please."

Harry stared at his brother for a moment before shaking his head. "You're going to do what you want no matter what anyone else says," Harry snapped, stalking off the train to where Ginny and Astoria were waiting for them. He put his arm around Ginny and the two walked away together toward the carriages.

"Everything alright?" Astoria asked Draco when he joined her. They were alone when they climbed into the last carriage.

He nodded. "I'm fine, Astoria."

"You don't look fine. And neither did Potter," she told him. "He's still using Potter, isn't he? He's not going to use Malfoy?"

Draco sighed and leaned his head back against the seat. "We had a disagreement, is all. And you should start calling him Harry. Yes, he's still using Potter. It's the only name he's ever known."

"And your parents don't mind?"

"Mother and Father are fine with it...they've never even suggested that Harry change his name. They are quite proud of him and are just happy to have him back again."

She nodded. "How do you feel? Having Harry Potter for a brother? And wasn't it his influence that got you and your father out of Azkaban?"

Draco wondered for a moment if she would always talk this much. "I couldn't ask for a better brother. He visited us in Azkaban almost every day. Yes, it was his influence that got us out of Azkaban. Without him I'm sure that Father and I would have both been Kissed. Sev too." He shook his head and pulled something from his pocket. "Here. Your engagement ring."

She took the ring and put it on her finger. "Thank you, Draco. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome," he told her. "I'm sorry that I didn't get it to you before, but I had to go get it from our vault at Gringott's." The ring he had just given her was not the Malfoy Betrothal Ring. There was only one person he wanted to give it to. Instead he had gone to Gringott's and found a ring for her in the LeStrange vault.

While there, he and Harry had opened up several other vaults, with Bill Weasley's help, for each of their younger siblings, Teddy and Katie. In the vaults for their younger siblings they had each placed a large sum of galleons. For Teddy and Katie they had signed documents setting up an automatic transfer to their vaults every year; another would be set up after Gabriel was born. Harry had told Draco that he didn't need to put anything into Teddy's vault, but Draco had insisted since Teddy was an orphan. Draco was pulled from his thoughts when he realized that Astoria was still talking.

"Daphne and Blaise told us over Christmas that they were expecting. And they said that I'm going to be godmother. Do you have any godchildren?"

He nodded. "Sev's daughter Katie is my goddaughter and their new baby will be my godchild as well."

"She is a cute child."

He turned to look at her. "Why don't you want children?"

"Do you know what women have to go through during the pregnancy and delivery? I'd rather not go through it at all...but for the right price..."

"And I'm willing to pay the right price," he said, stepping out of the carriage that had just arrived at the front door of Hogwarts.

--

The next week after class, Hermione pulled Draco into an unused classroom. "We need to talk," she told him. Ever since he had kissed her on Christmas Eve, she had had a hard time thinking of anything else.

"About what?" he asked her, taking a couple steps away from her to resist the temptation of taking her into his arms.

"I think you know what, Draco."

"No I don't," he lied.

She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "We need to talk about that kiss."

He sighed. "Why do we have to talk about it?" he asked. "It was just a simple kiss under the mistletoe. No big deal."

"Was it really no big deal?" she asked, moving closer to him again. "It was a big deal for me. I haven't been able to think of anything but you and that kiss ever since. Especially around Ron."

"We can't do this, 'Mi," he said walking over to the window and looking out toward the Quidditch pitch.

She followed him. "We have to at least talk about it."

He turned back to face her. "What part of _we can't_ don't you understand?"

Her only response was to grab the front of his robe and pull him toward her, leaning up on her toes to kiss him. They broke apart a few minutes later, both breathless. At some point his arms had gone around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Now he rested his forehead against hers. "My sweet Hermione..." he said with a sigh, reaching a hand up to caress her cheek. "I...I love you...and I think I have for a long time. But we can't do this, darling. I have to marry Astoria. There is a legal binding contract involved."

"I love you too. Is there nothing we can do, Draco?" she asked quietly, closing her eyes against the pain that she saw in his grey eyes.

He kissed her brow and led her head to rest against his chest as he buried his face in her hair. "Not for at least eight years. There is a clause in the contract that allows us to terminate the marriage after five years...if she's given me a son. And the wedding isn't planned until the summer before we start teaching."

"I don't love Ron...not the way that I should," she told him. "But I do care for him and don't want to hurt him by breaking the engagement. Not if you and I can't be together for several years."

"I understand, darling, I really do. Can...can we manage to just be friends for the next eight years?"

She looked up at him. "We'll have to. For Harry's sake. I know that I couldn't turn my back on him and neither can you."

"No, we can't," he said, burying his face in her hair again.

They stood in each other's arms for several minutes before Hermione pulled away slightly to look up at him. "Do you trust me?"

--

After dinner they both snuck away and met at the school gates. Hermione had told him nothing except that they were going to see his godfather. Draco held her hand as they walked closely together against the bitter wind. "Are you going to tell me why we're going to see Sev?"

"You do trust me, right?"

"I already told you that I do, love," he replied, putting his arm around her and pulling her close to his side.

"I'm going to ask him to modify our memories," she told him.

"'Mi..."

"It's the best thing for both of us, Draco. You have to marry Astoria and I'll drive myself crazy waiting for you...spending so much time in your presence, but not being able to be with you the way I want. Modifying our memories is the only way we're going to make it."

"And in eight years?"

"In eight years if you still wish to divorce Astoria, then Severus can give us both a Memory Restorative."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding. "You're right. It is our best option." He pulled her close for one last kiss, before heading to convince his godfather of their plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus Snape opened the door of his cottage in Hogsmeade to find Draco and Hermione standing on the stoop, hand-in-hand. He shook his head and sighed. "Come on in." He lead them into the living room and gestured for them to have a seat. They both sat on the sofa, close to each other and still holding hands. "What can I do for the two of you?" he asked them.

Hermione looked at Draco and when he nodded she answered. "We need you to modify our memories."

He sat across from them. "And why would you want me to do that?"

"Because we love each other," Draco told him. "But we can't do anything about it because of the contract I signed with Astoria."

Severus crossed his arms. "So the two of you want me to help you because you both rushed into engagements foolishly?"

"We don't want to hurt Ron or Astoria," Hermione told him. "Or each other. I still plan to marry Ron."

"At least until I can leave Astoria," Draco added.

"You're already planning on leaving her then?" Severus asked his godson. "You aren't even going to give the marriage a chance are you?"

"We both know we aren't marrying for love," Draco replied. "It's just a business arrangement."

"Just because it is an arranged marriage doesn't mean that you two can't learn to love each other." He turned to look at Hermione. "And you...what of Mr. Weasley? You say that you don't want to hurt him, but don't you think it will when you decide to tell him that you are divorcing him in a few years? And what of the children that you will undoubtedly have, knowing the Weasley family. And your children, Draco? Just because you love each other doesn't mean that they will get along with their stepsiblings or even their stepparent. Blending families is never easy and it's even harder after a divorce, or in this case two. I'm sorry, but I can't in good conscience grant your request."

"But Sev..."

"Absolutely not, Draco," Severus said firmly. "Modifying memories is not something to play with."

"You did it with Camille..."

"That was different," the Potions Master snapped, getting to his feet. "I did that to save her life and that of my daughter! Not because I stupidly ignored what my family was trying to tell me to stop me from making a foolish decision. Even then I wasn't sure that she would be able to get those memories back even with the Memory Restorative that I brewed. No. It's too risky."

"Please..."

Severus walked over to the fireplace and stared into the flames. "I can't. And even if I did, I wouldn't give you the Memory Restorative later. I suggest going back to Hogwarts and just focus on being friends."

Hermione sighed softly. "Thank you, sir," she whispered, before standing and heading for the door. "Sorry for bothering you."

Draco stared at his godfather's back. "You used to tell me that you would do anything for me, Sev. I never thought I'd see the day when you wouldn't do something for me."

"I've already told you, Draco," Severus sighed. "I can't in good conscience do this. "I always have your best interest at heart, Dragon. But sometimes not getting what you want is in your best interest."

"Sure. Whatever," Draco snapped, following Hermione outside into the snowy yard. He pulled her into his arms. "So what now?"

"Now we find someone who will help us," she said, resting her head on his chest with a sigh. "I didn't mean to come between you and your godfather."

"It wasn't you, sweetheart. I guess maybe I had him on too high a pedestal." He sighed. "Let's just figure out what we are going to do."

She turned in his arms and looked around the village. "Aberforth. Maybe Aberforth will help us."

"Dumbledore's brother? The guy that owns the Hog's Head?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Aberforth helped Harry, Ron and I get into the castle before the Final Battle and he helped us get the younger students out before the fighting began."

"Lead the way, darling."

--

"Now let me get this straight," Aberforth Dumbledore said to the young people. "You want me to remove the memories of the two of you confessing your love for each other so that you can marry the people you are supposed to marry."

"That's right," Hermione said, sipping the butterbeer he had given them. "We really need your help, Aberforth."

Draco just sat quietly and listened to the conversation. He wasn't really sure about this, but Hermione seemed to trust the man.

"I wish I could help you, Miss Granger," Aberforth told her. "I really do. But I don't do memory charms. It's just too easy to mess them up."

She slouched in her chair. "You have to help us do something," she wailed.

"What about a love potion?"

Draco turned to look at the old man. "Are you stupid? We're already in love. We don't need a damn love potion!"

Aberforth rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking about a potion to make you love each other. I'm talking about each of you taking a potion to make you fall in love with your intends."

"What potion?" Hermione asked, her head in her hands.

"Amortentia," he told them.

Draco stared at the man. Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world. "I hate to admit it, 'Mi, but I think it's our only choice. I don't think we'll find someone who would willing alter our memories."

She stared at him for a moment before nodding. "You're right." She turned to Aberforth. "Do you have two vials of Amortentia?"

"No. But I can get some," the old man said, standing. "Just let me go call Dung." He turned and walked away.

"Dung?" Draco asked her.

"Mundungus Fletcher," she told him.

He nodded remembering that Harry had mentioned the man to him before. He stared at her for a moment before kissing the back of her hand. "Let's see. I think you said that Amortentia smelled like freshly mown grass, new parchment and Weasley's hair."

She blushed and giggled. "I can't believe that you remember that. What about you?"

He smirked at her. "Parchment, chocolate and Firewhiskey."

"Chocolate and Firewhiskey?" she asked.

"I love Chocolate Cauldrons," he said with a shrug.

"I'll have to remember that."

Before he could reply, Aberforth returned with two vials. "Here you go kids. And do me a favour and don't drink those in here."

Hermione stood. "Thanks Aberforth," she said, kissing the old man on the cheek before taking the vials of love potion. Holding Draco's hand, they left the Hog's Head.

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long. Things have gotten a little crazy in real life, but hopefully things have settled down now.**


	12. Chapter 12

Draco sat in his bedroom staring at the vial of love potion that Aberforth Dumbledore had given him. Try as he might, he just hadn't been able to force himself to drink it, even though it had been sitting in the drawer of his desk for a week now. It had felt wrong to even consider having his godfather alter their memories and taking the potion felt even more wrong. After all the things that he had seen and done at the hands of Voldemort, he couldn't do it.

He also knew that his parents would be quite upset with him if he went through with it. Even though he was now eighteen, he didn't want to disappoint them. Not after everything they had been through, especially in the last few years after Voldemort had come back. And then there was his godfather, whom he hadn't spoken to in the last week. At the time he hadn't really realized what he had been saying, but later when he had time to think about it, he had felt really bad about what he had said, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to go and apologize.

Draco curled up on the sofa by the fire as he continued to stare at the vial resting on the low table. After a while he felt his eyes begin to grow heavy and drift closed.

"_You haven't been to see us in a while," Draco heard the voice say before he even opened his eyes._

_The blond opened his eyes and rubbed them. He was laying on a sofa in Potter House, only he knew this wasn't the real Potter House, but the one that he had visited in his dreams before. His cousin was sitting in a chair across from him. "Hello to you too, Sirius." He slowly sat up. "I don't really control my dreams. You know that."_

_The dark haired man barked a laugh that was reminiscent of his Animagus form. "I know, little cousin, but I couldn't resist the urge to tease you. I didn't really get the chance to do that before, you know."_

"_I know. If things had been different we probably would have been close."_

"_We would have been. I couldn't stand Bella, but I loved Cissy and Andy. Cissy was four years older than me and I think she considered me her little baby doll," he said with a smile._

_Draco gave a brief smile in return. "Like Lily and Teddy." He sighed deeply. "Why am I here, Sirius?"_

"_You always seem to come here when you are in need of answers."_

_The blond nodded. "I do need some answers, Sirius. I…I think I really screwed up."_

_Sirius moved to sit next to him. "Alright. Tell Cousin Siri all about it."_

_Draco leaned back and rested his head on the back of the sofa. "I signed a marriage contract with Astoria Greengrass even though I knew that I didn't love her. I love someone else. And now I don't want to marry Astoria. I want to marry Hermione."_

"_Hermione Granger?" Sirius asked him._

_He nodded, closing his eyes. "I've had a crush on her for years, but thought that Father wouldn't approve because she was a Muggle-born. But as I got to know her better this past summer I realized that I loved her. I still didn't want to say anything because she was dating Ron Weasley. I was too worried that Harry would hate me for ruining their relationship. So I decided the best thing to do was to have Father arrange a marriage for me. After much consideration I decided on Astoria, because at least she was easy on the eyes and she had the most to offer in the contract. But two days before we signed the contract, Hermione and I were both under the mistletoe and we kissed. I avoided her until we got back to school. That was when she cornered me and kissed me. She loves me too, even though she had accepted Weasley's marriage proposal."_

"_Then what happened?"_

"_We went to Sev and asked him to alter our memories so that we wouldn't remember that we loved each other since I can't get out of the contract."_

_Sirius nodded. "Did you use the traditional marriage contract signed in blood?"_

"_Yeah. Traditional, binding contract. If one of us were to go against the contract we'd die."_

"_You do have a bit of a problem, kiddo."_

_Draco gave the man a dirty look. "Tell me something I don't know." He raked his fingers through his hair. Sev wouldn't alter our memories, so Hermione suggested we go to Aberforth. He gave us both a love potion. But I can't take it. It just feels…wrong."_

_Sirius sat up straight. "Draco, I need you to listen closely because what I'm about to tell you is probably the only serious thing that you'll ever hear me say. May the Marauders forgive me." He paused and looked over at his young cousin. "When I was a teenager I was the rebellious sort. One of the things we Marauders did was to listen to Muggle music. Lots of it. There is one song that I remember that might help you out a bit in this situation. One of the lines in the chorus said something along the lines of 'if you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with'."_

_"What are you saying?" Draco asked him._

_"What I'm saying is this...use that Black stubbornness and strong will. Dump out that potion and forget about Hermione. Focus on Astoria. Woo her. Court her. Whatever it takes to love her. There is nothing you can do to go back on the contract, so make the best of it."_

_Draco sighed deeply and considered his words for a moment. "You really think that's what I should do?"_

_"Yes, Draco. I do."_

_"Alright. I'll do it," Draco said, curling back up on the couch. He was growing tired again. "Any messages you want me to pass on?"_

_"Tell that godson of mine to tell my namesake about the Marauders. I think he'd be the best one to re-establish the Marauders."_

_Draco smiled as he drifted back to sleep. "I'll tell him."_

When Draco woke he sat up and picked up the vial, lightly tossing it from one hand to the other. He played Sirius' words in his head a few times before making his decision. Standing, he walked into the bathroom and dumped the contents down the drain, turning on the water to wash it away. He instantly felt better about his decision. Heading back into his room, he prepared for bed, this time with a lighter heart.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Draco nervously made his way to breakfast, wondering what he was going to say to Hermione about the potion he had dumped last night. He was surprised to see her standing outside the Great Hall. "We need to talk," he told her.

"Room of Requirement?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and turned to walk up the stairs. Fifteen minutes later they stepped into the room to find a small sitting room with a single large armchair in front of a low fire. "Which one of us thought of this?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure..." she replied.

"Oh well," he said with a shrug, sitting down and waiting for her to sit next to him, before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He kissed the top of her head. "...'Mi...I - I couldn't take the potion, so I dumped it." He could easily get used to holding her like this.

She turned to look up at him. "You dumped it?"

He nodded. "It just felt wrong, 'Mi. I'm not sure I can explain, but I didn't want to do that to you. I don't want to lose the feelings that I have for you. It's not really fair to either of us."

She sighed deeply and snuggled back against his chest. "I wasn't really happy about taking it either, but I didn't see any other way."

"Sometimes you think too much," he said, smiling into her hair. They sat quietly for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I have these...dreams...sometimes. They aren't like normal dreams. In these dreams I..."

"You what, love?"

Draco took a deep breath. "I see people who have died. But not just anyone. I see the Potters...James, Lily and their baby that died. And I also see Sirius and Regulus. Only I get the talk to them. Last night I had a talk with Sirius...a rather serious talk."

"What did he have to say?" she asked him, turning to look up at him again.

"He quoted me the words of a Muggle song. Told me that if I can be with the one that I love, that I need to love the one I'm with. I did a lot of thinking about it last night...and it makes sense."

She nodded. "It really does. As much as I hate to admit it." She sighed softly. "I think we both rushed into things we weren't quite ready for. I - I thought I loved Ron...I really did. But after you kissed me, I couldn't get you off my mind, Draco."

"I couldn't get you off my mind either," he told her. "Especially while we were signing the contract."

Hermione was quiet for a moment before asking. "Why did you do it?"

It was his turn to sigh. "I didn't want to hurt Harry...and I wasn't sure how you would react. I didn't think I could take the rejection if you said no."

"Why would you think you would hurt Harry?"

"I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Harry by coming between you and Ron. Harry counts on you both quite a bit and it would hurt him to lose that. Our...our relationship is still too new to withstand something like that."

"Oh, Draco...I wish you had said something before..."

"You don't know how I wish I had, 'Mi. I really wish I had." There was no way he could begin to describe the depths of his regrets for his hasty actions. He had hurt them both with what he had done. And his future bride as well.

"I haven't taken my potion yet...and since you didn't take yours, I won't take it either. We'll both just have to take Sirius' advice and make the best of what we have." Hermione was not too happy that her bright idea hadn't really worked out for them and they were right back where they had started.

He nodded, thinking hard on the advice of his cousin. "And if the fates want us to be together, we'll leave it up to them to get us there."

"I agree." She said, sitting up and turning to look at him. "So I guess this is goodbye..."

Draco reached up and caressed her cheek, wishing that he could kiss her but knowing that it wasn't wise. "It's only goodbye as lovers...but I hope that we can stay friends."

She covered his hand with her own. "Forever."

Smiling sadly, he kissed her forehead, before standing and leaving the room.

--

It took him a couple weeks, but Draco finally convinced himself to go speak to his godfather. They had been polite enough to each other in public, but hadn't spoken to each other at all in private. Draco was aware that he was wrong in what he had said to the Potions Master, but his stubbornness had kept him from apologizing. Now he knew that he had to try and make things right between then. So here he was knocking on the door to the man's quarters on one of the nights that he stayed at the school.

"Good evening, Draco," Severus said when he opened the door of his quarters to see his godson standing there. "To what to I owe this pleasure?"

"I'd like to talk to you, Uncle Sev," the blond replied.

Severus stared at him a moment before nodding and stepping aside to let Draco in. "Come in."

Draco stepped into the room. "I've come to apologize for my words and actions, sir."

"Just what is it that you are apologizing for?" Severus asked him, though he knew full well what the young man was talking about. He just wanted his godson to admit what he had done.

"It was wrong of me to say what I did to you that night. I do trust you and I know that you would do anything for me, as long as it's in my best interest. You've proved that to be several times over the years. I was just upset that evening and I took it out of you...and I hope that you'll forgive me."

Severus nodded. "I do forgive you, Draco, but I hope you realize that things may not be the same between us now..."

"I know, sir, and it's entirely my fault."

He squeezed the boy's shoulder. "What did you and Miss Granger decide to do?"

"We...we went to Aberforth and he gave us two vials of Amortentia."

"You went to Aberforth for potions?! Have you lost your mind? Aberforth buys them from Mundungus Fletcher who gets them from Merlin knows where. I hope the two of you weren't stupid enough to take them."

Draco shook his head. "No. We poured them out."

"At least the two of you showed some sense."

"Thank you, Godfather," the blond drawled.

Severus rolled his eyes. "So what clever decision to the two of you finally come to?"

"We've decided to make the best of the consequences of our actions. She will be marrying Weasley and I will still marry Astoria."

He looked at the boy before nodding. "I wish you all the best then."


	14. Chapter 14

Ron came to visit a few weeks later and Hermione suggested they take a walk down by the lake so that they could have some semblance of privacy. She really didn't want to have this conversation with him at all, but she knew that she owed it to him. Over the past few weeks, she and Draco had tried hard to limit their contact with each other so that they were not alone if they could help it. It was hard to avoid being alone without making it too obvious to their friends that that was what they were doing.

"We need to talk, Ron," Hermione told him after several long minutes of silence.

He stopped walking and turned to look at her. "What's wrong, Hermione? You've been acting strange lately. You aren't going to break our engagement are you?"

"No, but you may want to after I tell you this..." she said, biting her lip.

"You're scaring me, Hermione."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at him. "Ron...I - I do love you, please believe that, but I'm not _in_ love with you. I'm in love with someone else."

"Wow..." he said, moving to sit on a nearby log. "You really know how to shock a guy, Hermione."

She sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry, Ron. I never meant for this to happen."

"Do I even want to know who?"

"It doesn't really matter," she replied. "He...a marriage contract has been signed and he can't get out of it."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Merlin. I'm not really sure what to say."

"There's more," she whispered.

"More?" he squeaked. "'Mione..."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You remember at Christmas when we were fooling around and...got carried away?"

"Yeah...You're not regretting that now, are you?"

"No, Ron, I'm not. But neither of us thought to use any protection..."

"You don't mean..."

She just nodded.

"Dear sweet Merlin..." He was quiet for a moment. "And you're sure it's..."

She glared at him. "If you know what is good for you Ronald Bilius Weasley you won't finish that question. You know damn well that there was no one else before you."

"And this other guy?"

"Nothing more than a few kisses and a good snog...it couldn't go any further than that because of the contract."

He fell silent again, considering everything she had told him. "When?" he finally asked.

"September," she replied. "Just in time for me to start classes at the University."

"How...how are you going to manage that?" he asked her.

"I...I guess I'll talk to the Headmistress and see if it would be possible for me to start my courses a couple weeks late. It won't take me long to finish."

"And when you're in class? What about the - the baby?"

She considered it for a moment before answering. "Andromeda and Teddy are supposed to move into Grimmauld Place with Harry and Draco. I could ask her to watch the baby so that I can go to my classes."

"And what after that? Are you still planning to teach?"

"I haven't thought that far, Ronald! I'm still trying to get used to the idea myself!"

"Mum's going to kill me," he muttered. He looked over at her. "Are you still willing to marry me?"

"If you'll have me," she replied. "Our...our child should have both parents."

He nodded, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "When should we tell _our_ parents?"

"Easter break?"

"That sounds like a good time."

--

Hermione and Ron sat in the kitchen at the Burrow with Arthur and Molly Weasley and Hermione's parents as well. Since Christmas they had moved back to Britain to be closer to their daughter. Ron held her hand under the table. He exchanged a glance with her before looking at his parents. "We have something that we need to tell you."

Arthur looked at the two before speaking. "What is it, son?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance and he squeezed her hand. "I...I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Hermione," her mother said with a sigh.

"We...we didn't really plan it," Ron told them. "I just...happened."

"That's usually the way it works, son," Molly replied.

"We're still planning to get married," Hermione told them. "Only we'll get married this summer instead of after we both finish our training."

"As you sure that's wise dear?" Jean Granger asked.

She looked over at her mother. "Mum...I love learning and I want to be able to share that knowledge with others. I've been working toward this for four years. I just can't give it up now."

"But you'll have a baby to look after," Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Even I stopped working when you were a baby," Jean added. "I only when back to work when you started primary school."

"Other women have had babies and careers, why can't I?" Hermione asked them.

"I think it's a good idea," Arthur said, before either mother could respond again. "Hermione's very smart for her age. It would be a shame for her to waste that knowledge."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," she replied with a smile in his direction.

Her father, Steven, reached across the table and took her free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "If anyone can do it, our Hermione can. But, darling, have you thought about what to do with the baby while you are in classes?"

"He's right," Arthur agreed. "Ron will be leaving for his Auror training in August. It's only after his six months probation that he can start getting an occasional weekend to come home." It had long been tradition that Auror training took place in a secret location and trainees both lived and trained on the unplottable island for three years, with rare weekends leaves of absence to see their families. It was not easy and it was because of that many chose to wait until after their training to marry.

"Our classes won't be far from Grimmauld Place. Andromeda will be staying there with Harry and Draco and I considered asking her to watch the baby while I'm in class. I'm sure she'd agree. I could Floo there every morning and drop the baby off and go to classes with Harry and Draco. I know it won't easy, but I know I can do it."

"Of course you can, dear," Molly said. "Now…let's start planning that wedding. We don't have much time."

"First things first...I need a dress or dress robes..." Hermione told her.

Chuckling, Arthur and Steven stood. "Come Ron," Steven said. "It's time to leave the women to their work."

**AN: I only plan to have six more chapters in this story and I have two of those six already written. There will be a third story in this series, but it is untitled at the moment.**


	15. Chapter 15

On the night of Astoria's birthday ball, Draco went to the Greengrass estate with his parents, Harry and Ginny. His engagement to Astoria would be formally announced during the ball that night and he knew that his mind should be on that, but part of his mind was on Hermione tonight.

As soon as they had arrived at Malfoy Manor for the Easter Break, Harry and Ginny had pulled him aside and told him of Hermione's pregnancy. To say that he had been shocked would have been putting it mildly. After they had left him alone in his room, he had spent several hours in his room mourning what might have been and cursing himself for rushing into the marriage contract so quickly and for not saying something to Hermione sooner. He had emerged from his room a few hours later in time for dinner with his future in-laws, pretending as if nothing was even bothering him.

Now he was waiting in the ballroom for Astoria to make her grand entrance. He watched his parents moved around the room talking to various friends and acquaintances, their eyes finding each other every few minutes. They would exchange a look and a smile before turning back to the conversations they were having.

Harry and Ginny were having a quiet conversation in one corner of the room, not really mingling with the others in the room. He knew that neither one of them was completely comfortable in this crowd, both having been raised in very different circumstances than his own. From where he stood, he could see the love in their eyes as they looked at each other.

His thoughts strayed to Hermione once again before he could stop them and he wondered how well the Weasley and Granger parents had taken the news of her pregnancy. He knew that Hermione had told Ron that she loved someone else, but he wondered if she had told him who it was that she loved. As much as he wanted the world to know, he knew that it wouldn't be wise.

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts as Blaise and Daphne joined him.

"Welcome to the family," Daphne told him, kissing his cheek. "I can't think of anyone better for my sister."

He shook Blaise's hand as he replied. "It's just a business arrangement, Daphne. We aren't marrying for love."

"But I know you, Draco," she said. "You don't ever do anything half-hearted. You'll give my sister everything you have."

"Daphne…"

Blaise clapped him on the shoulder. "You best learn now, Draco. You can't win an argument with a Greengrass woman."

Draco was saved by replying when Astoria entered the room. Her flowing lavender gown and long blond curls made her look even more like a fairy princess than she had the day she had come with her parents to Grimmauld Place. She was absolutely breathtaking. It wouldn't be easy, but he knew that he would be able to care for her and maybe even one day love her.

He watched as she moved to the middle of the dance floor on her father's arm and began the opening waltz with him. Halfway through the song, Draco stepped out onto the dance floor and tapped her father on the shoulder, cutting into the dance…and thus formally announcing his claim on her.

--

"You're being awfully attentive tonight," Astoria told Draco as they danced again later that evening.

"Aren't I supposed to be?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, but you usually aren't."

"I apologize, Astoria," he replied. "I should have been more attentive."

"It's alright, Draco. This is just a business deal after all."

He sighed and led her off the dance floor toward the garden. He was getting tired and he knew that his condition would be showing itself soon if he didn't rest. They hadn't told her of his condition yet and it wasn't that he didn't want to tell her, he just didn't know how. That and he had worked so hard to keep it hidden from the world at large that the fewer people who knew, the better. He led her to a bench and sat down, trying not to think about a similar evening this past summer were he and Hermione had sat on a bench like this at Malfoy Manor. "Astoria…we need to talk…"

"Is something wrong?" she asked, sitting next to him and taking one of his hands in both of hers.

"No…it's just…I've been doing some thinking. I know that we aren't marrying for love, but that doesn't mean that we can't learn to love each other and try to make the best of this marriage. I'm going to try my best to be the husband that you deserve, Astoria."

She was silent for a moment, considering his words. She had known enough couples in arranged marriages that were miserable and she really didn't want that for herself. It would make things much easier for them if they could learn to care for each other. Then perhaps maybe…no, she didn't want to think that. "Thank you, Draco. I shall…I shall try to do the same and be the best wife that I can be."

He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. "I thank you, Astoria. I know that it won't be easy for either of us, but we do need to make the best of the situation. We are Slytherins after all." He was silent for a moment. "May I see you again before we return to school?"

"Of course, Draco. You are always welcome here," she replied.

"Then I'll be sure to visit. And I want to extend an invitation for you to stay with my family for part of the summer. I'm not sure where we'll be staying, but they'd love a chance to get to know you better."

"I appreciate that Draco. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my dear."


	16. Chapter 16

May 2nd, 1999

Severus Snape stepped through the Floo into his Hogwarts quarters. For the last month of his wife's pregnancy he had been sleeping at his cottage in Hogsmeade with his wife and daughter rather than in his rooms at Hogwarts.

After knocking softly on the door leading to his godsons' room, he let himself in, knowing that they were still sleeping as early as it was. "Draco, Harry," he called out. After the incident with Aurora this past summer Draco never kept his wand on him when he slept, always leaving it with someone else, usually Harry. But Severus had been working with him on using wandless magic to summon things and if Draco thought about it, he could summon his wand. "Wake up you two."

"I'm not getting out of bed today," Harry moaned and buried his face in his pillow.

"If he's not getting up, then neither am I," Draco muttered.

Severus smirked. "Very well. I'll just ask someone else to be my son's godfather." He laughed when both boys practically flew out of their beds. "Get dressed and wait in my quarters. I'm going to inform the Headmistress and summon Aurora and your intendeds."

Half an hour later Severus led the five sleepy students into his house. His daughter was in the living room, sitting in Lucius' lap prattling on about her new baby brother. He was grateful once again for the family that he had been adopted into.

Narcissa had been in the bedroom with Camille and the baby and came into the living room with a small bundle of blankets in her arms. "Camille's sleeping," she told them, handing the baby to his father.

"Hello there," Severus whispered to his newborn son, pulling the blankets away from the baby's face. "There's some people here to meet you."

At that, Harry and Draco stepped forward, eager to meet their new godson. Aurora and Ginny followed half a minute later, cooing over the baby. "I think he looks like Katie," Ginny told the Potions Master.

"So do I," Severus agreed with her. "The perfect blend of Camille and myself."

Astoria hung back, unsure of her welcome.

Katie skipped over the Astoria and tugged gently on the young woman's jumper. "Miss 'Toria..."

"Yes, Katie?" She asked.

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are gonna have two babies: a boy and a girl. And you and Uncle Draco are gonna have a girl and two boys," the little Seer told her.

Astoria looked up to find the eyes of everyone in the room on her. Cheeks burning, she excused herself and hurried from the house.

Severus looked down at his daughter. "Katherine Elizabeth! What have we told you about telling people what you See?"

Little Katie hung her head. "To always ask you or Mummy before I tell anyone."

"That's right."

"Sorry Daddy," she whispered. "I thought it would make her happy."

Ginny moved away from the others and knelt down in front of Katie. "It makes me very happy, sweetheart.". She pulled the little girl into a hug. "A little boy and a little girl is just what I wanted."

"I should probably go after her..." Draco said. looking toward the door Astoria had just gone through.

Lucius nodded. "That would be a good idea."

Sighing, Draco looked down at his new godson for another moment before following his bride-to-be outside.

"May I hold him?" Harry asked Severus.

The Potions Master nodded and placed his son in Harry's arms. "I know you didn't get this moment with Teddy and Katie..."

"Hello, little man," Harry whispered to the newborn in his arms. "I'm Harry...your godfather. My brother, Draco is your other godfather and he had to go take care of something, but he'll be back soon. Your daddy won't like it, but we plan to buy you the best broom there is as soon as you're old enough." He looked back Severus and winked at him. Severus just shook his head and smirked. "We're going to make sure that you are just as obsessed with Quidditch as we are. And you'll be the smartest kid in your class. You're just lucky that Teddy is going to be a year ahead of you, because he's going to be the smartest kid in his class too..."

--

Draco found Astoria just outside the little cottage, her arms wrapped around herself in what he assumed was an effort to warm herself against the strong breeze. Moving to stand beside her, he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She turned to look at him. "Thank you," she told him.

"You're welcome," he replied,

"I'm sorry for running out like that," she whispered.

"It's alright. Katie can be a bit of a shock the first couple times," he told her.

"She's really Professor Snape's daughter?" she asked. "I know she looks like him, but after all that stuff he's said about Trelawney over the years…"

"That old drunk has only made two real prophecies in her whole like, both of them about my brother. And both of them were almost riddles. Katie just…she just knows things. Like last summer she told Harry that he was going to give Ollivander money to help him reopen his shop. Harry had only been considering it for about five minutes."

"Has she always been right?"

"So far, but that doesn't mean she always will. Something may happen between now and then that she doesn't see. I could fall off my broom tomorrow and break my neck. You could take a bludger to the back. Either one of us could be hit by a stray curse. Nothing in life is certain, Astoria."

She sniffled and turned away from him.

"Whatever happens, happens," he told her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against his chest. The last few months hadn't been easy, but he had forced himself to get to know her. To his surprise, he found that she was actually rather easy to get along with and that he was starting to care for her. Focusing on her had helped ease the pain of the news that Hermione was pregnant and planned to marry Ron Weasley before the summer was out. "When the five years is up we may be so in love with each other that we want to stay together."

"You really think that will happen?"

"What have I been saying? Nothing is certain in life. It might happen. It might not."

"But you think we should try?"

"I do, Astoria," he said. He hadn't been able to force himself to take his vial of the love potion that he and Hermione had gotten from Aberforth Dumbledore. Instead he had been trying to take the advice that Sirius Black had offered him in one of his dreams. He couldn't be with the girl that he loved, but he could love the girl that he was with. And he was going to take that advice very seriously.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that evening Harry met Andromeda and Teddy at the gates of the school. He wanted to spend the day with Teddy here, the first place he had every considered home…the place that held so many memories, both good and bad.

As soon as Andromeda Apparated near the gate, Teddy caught sight of his godfather and squealed in delight. "Hey Teddy Bear," Harry said, taking the toddler who looked like his father today.

"Are you sure about keeping him tonight?" Andromeda asked her nephew.

"I'm sure, Aunt Andy. Professor McGonagall gave me her permission."

She nodded. "I'll be back to get him in the morning then," she replied, kissing them both on the cheek before Disapparating.

Harry smiled down at his godson, "Let's go get something to eat and then I have something to show you," he told the toddler. Shifting the boy in his arms, he carried him up to the castle, where everyone was beginning to gather for dinner.

He stopped at the Gryffindor table so that Teddy could greet Ginny. The toddler wrapped his arms around the girl's neck, babbling happily as he morphed his hair to match hers. It was still a favorite pastime of his and they weren't sure if he was doing it consciously or if it was just happening.

They stopped so that Teddy could talk to Aurora as well before they made their way over to the table where the eighth year students sat. Harry managed to feed Teddy who kept the rest of the eighth years entertained by morphing his features through the whole meal. "We'll be back in a little while," he told his friends, before slipping out the side door of the Great Hall with Teddy.

He went out to the Whomping Willow and levitated a stick through the branches, hitting the knot that froze the tree and opened the hidden door to the tunnel. Moving carefully, he carried Teddy through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack and up to the room where he had first seen Sirius. Harry conjured a stool and sat down with Teddy on his knee. "This is where I first saw my godfather after he had been away from twelve years. He'd been in Azkaban and looked every bit the part of the crazed murderer that everyone thought he was," he told the toddler, even though he knew that the baby didn't understand a word he said. But Harry needed to talk…needed to tell Teddy these stories. And needed to tell them to the baby often so that the Marauders were never forgotten. He was sure that Remus and Sirius would have done the same for him as a baby had things been different. "He offered me a home that night, Teddy. Somewhere I was loved and wanted. I wanted that more than anything, but Sirius was still on the run and Dumbledore told me that I had to return to the Dursleys.

"This was also where I first learned that Remus was a werewolf. You see, this building was built when he came to Hogwarts so that he'd have a safe place to spend the full moon." Harry stood and walked over to the window that had been charmed unbreakable. "The full moon was a couple nights ago, but it's easy to imagine what this place must have looked like to him. They got better for him once the Marauders became Animagi and were able to keep him company. Several years later Belby invented the Wolfsbane Potion which helped him even more. I can't imagine what it must have been like for him to come back here that year that he taught and have to go through a full moon here in the Shrieking Shack without the rest of the Marauders. I never really thought about it before now, but it must have been very hard on him."

Harry turned away from the window, not even noticing that Teddy had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "And this is where I saw Voldemort kill Severus. Or at least I thought he was dead. But then, I think that's the way that Severus wanted it. He was tired of the double life and I'm sure that if Voldemort had won that night, Severus would have just slipped away and hidden with Camille and Katie…probably in the Muggle world where the Death Eaters wouldn't have thought to look for him."

He left the Shrieking Shack and headed towards Hogsmeade, pausing halfway there. "This is where I hid under the Invisibility Cloak and threw mud at Draco," he said with a smile. "Looking back, that was a very brotherly thing to do. How things would have been different if we had come to Hogwarts as brothers instead of hating each other. We probably would have gotten along if he hadn't reminded me so much of Dudley that day I met him in Madame Maulkins. I wasn't supposed to be in Hogsmeade at all that day, but I had snuck out of Hogwarts using the Marauders' Map. Quite a bit of work, that is. I'll have to show it to you when you are older. As you are the only true child of a Marauder, it should probably belong to you anyway." He turned and continued through Hogsmeade and on up the hill toward the castle.

"How things have changed for me since I first saw this place, Teddy. When I first found out that I was a wizard, I wished with all my heart that I would be normal in the Wizarding world. You see, I was anything but normal in the Muggle world. My aunt and uncle thought I was a freak and that's even what they called me. But when I came here, everyone knew who I was and what it was that I had supposedly done as a baby. I was still a freak…someone different. I found something else here though Teddy. I found friendship…love…a family. Two families really. The Weasleys were the first real family I ever knew. They accepted me as one of their own from the day we first met at Kings' Cross Station. I know that Mrs. Weasley asked Dumbledore to let me stay with them every summer. They loved Harry…not the Boy Who Lived.

"And then a year ago I found out about my real family. I was loved, Teddy. I had always been loved. I've got the family that I used to dream about in my cupboard…parents, siblings, an aunt, godparents…even you, Katie and little Gabriel. At one time during this last year I actually wished that I had been able to stay with my parents the whole time and had been raised with Draco and the others. But then I realized that if I had, then I wouldn't have you," Harry said, stopping at the door to Hogwarts and turning to stare back over the grounds. "If I hadn't been adopted by James and Lily then Remus and I would never have gotten as close as we did in my third year. Sometimes I wondered if he liked me for Harry or because I was James and Lily's son. I even asked him about it one day. He told me that he started spending time with me because of James and Lily, but in the end he loved me for who I was and not who my parents were…James and Lily were just what brought us together."

Charlie stepped outside and stopped beside Harry. "You about ready to go in, Harry?" the red head asked. "I need to lock up."

Harry nodded. "I was just walking Teddy through my memories."

"I think he passed out on you."

"I guess it was a little much for him…" Harry said with a sad smile.

"You're not alone anymore, Harry," he said wisely.

"I know, Charlie…it's just…sometimes I remember what it was like…"

Charlie gave him a one-armed hug. "Go on in and put that little guy to bed. You ought to get to bed yourself. I hear you were up early this morning to greet your newest godson."

"I was," Harry replied, then yawned. "I guess I am tired. G'night, Charlie."

"Good night, little brother," Charlie said, closing the heavy door behind Harry.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you going to be alright?" Harry asked his brother as he packed his bag for the overnight trip to the Burrow. Tomorrow Ron and Hermione were getting married and Harry was to be Ron's best man. The rest of the Malfoy family would arrive at the Burrow tomorrow for the wedding and after the festivities they would all travel to Potter House where they planned to spend the rest of the summer. Since formally announcing their engagement earlier in the year, Astoria would be joining them both for the wedding and for the rest of the summer. Ginny would be spending time with them at Potter House as well between practices for the Holyhead Harpies.

Draco was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His chinchilla was resting on his chest, purring softly as Draco rubbed the fur on his back. "I'll have to be."

"She told me, you know."

"Told you what?" Draco asked, turning his head to look at his twin.

Harry moved to sit beside his brother. "Told me that you two had gone to Sev and that he refused to alter your memories. She also told me about Aberforth."

Draco sighed deeply. "I didn't take the potion."

"I know you didn't," Harry told him.

"How?"

"Romilda Vane. Sixth year. Dosed a box of Chocolate Cauldrons with it and gave them to me. I knew what she had done and tossed them in my trunk to dispose of later. Forgot about them, but Ron found them later. He was rather amusing."

"Perfectly good waste of Chocolate Cauldrons," Draco sniffed.

"Indeed."

He looked over at his brother for a moment. "I'll be fine, Harry. It'll be hard, but I'll manage."

"Good. Listen, we've decided to have a pick-up game of Quidditch after the wedding tomorrow in the orchard at the Burrow. Bring your broom and play with us," Harry said, getting up to finish his packing.

"Will they want me to join in their game?"

"Ron won't be there. We'll play after he leaves. We had planned to do that after Bill and Fleur's wedding," Harry told him with a shrug. "George and Angelina have already said they'd play. I know Charlie and Ginny will be playing. Probably Bill too, if we can convince him. Dean's supposed to be there and I'm sure we won't have any problems convincing him to play."

"All former Gryffindor players."

"Oh, come on, Dragon. Bring your broom and play with us. It'll be fun. I promise."

Draco shook his head. "Alright, Harry. I'll do it."

--

The weather the day of the wedding was perfect and Draco half wished that it would rain as he dressed to go to the wedding of the woman he still loved. Even though he was trying to do his best by Astoria, he knew that he would never stop loving Hermione. Today he would be sitting beside the woman that he would one day marry while he watched the woman he loved marry another. It wouldn't be easy, but he knew that he would somehow manage to get through the day.

Severus knocked on the door and stuck his head into the room. "May I come in, Dragon?"

Draco turned to look at his godfather and nodded. Things had been strained for them since that night when Severus had refused to perform the memory charms, even though Draco had asked for and been granted forgiveness. But Draco had been quite surprised when Severus had named him godfather to Gabriel as had been planned from the moment Katie had told them of his coming. After the disagreement they had had that night, Draco wasn't sure if Severus would change his mind. He wouldn't have been able to blame him if he had.

The Potions Master stood in front of his godson and adjusted the collar that always seemed to give Draco so much trouble. "I'm proud of you Draco."

"For what?" the blond asked.

"For not taking the easy way out," Severus told him. "Even though it's breaking your heart, you are doing what you know to be right."

Draco was quiet for a moment. "It was like this with Lily, wasn't it?"

Severus nodded. "It was. And it hurts. I know. But you'll be stronger for it in the end, Draco."

The blond sighed. "I don't want to go today."

"I know. But if you don't go, you'll have some explaining to do and I don't think you want that."

Draco shook his head. "No."

Severus brushed a few wrinkles from the young man's robes. "Come. The rest of the family is waiting on you."

--

Draco wasn't really sure how he managed to make it through the wedding, but he did find the reception a little easier. He spent most of the reception trying to avoid looking at the bride and he hoped that no one else noticed. Even though Hermione's robes were cut in such a way to not draw attention to her pregnancy, you could still tell that she was expecting and he thought it made her even more beautiful. Astoria didn't seem to notice at all as they danced together several times. But after a while he could take it no more and stepped out of the tent to get some fresh air. He walked several feet away and leaned against a tree, feeling weary and tired.

"She's waiting on you," Harry said, walking up behind his brother.

He didn't even turn to look at his twin. "I can't, Harry. I just can't."

"I know, but you need to face her sometime. We'll be attending classes together for the next two years and we'll be working together after that."

"What about Weasley? Does he know?"

"Ron is clueless about so many things. He always has been," Harry said, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder to offer his brother some comfort and support. They had discovered that between the two of them a simple touch when one was feeling upset would help balance out their emotions. Lately it had frequently been Harry offering his support to Draco.

"So I'm supposed to go over there and just pretend to be happy for them?"

"Yes. She isn't the only one wondering why you haven't offered them your well wishes. Mother and Father have noticed too. And the Weasleys."

Draco took a few deep breaths before nodding and turning back toward the tent. Without waiting for his brother, he walked over to where the newlyweds were talking to Andromeda. "Congratulations, Weasley," he said, shaking Ron's hand.

"Thank you, Malfoy," Ron said after a moment of hesitation.

"May I kiss the bride?"

"Yeah. I guess. Just don't go getting any ideas."

Draco nodded. If only he knew. He turned to Hermione. "You look beautiful," he told her, taking her hands and kissing both of her cheeks.

"Thank you, Draco," she whispered, squeezing his hands.

As there were others waiting to speak to the bride and groom, he slipped away and went to dance with Astoria again, hoping that no one noticed just how he was feeling.


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks into her stay at Potter House, Astoria came down to breakfast to find everyone but Draco and Ginny at the table. Ginny, who was her roommate during their stay at Potter House, had left the night before for a week of training camp with the Holyhead Harpies. Astoria sat across the table from Harry, who had Teddy sitting on his lap, which was the toddler's usual seat for breakfast and lunch. They used the high chair for the boy only during dinner. Today the little Metamorphmagus looked like his godfather, only with green hair and black eyes.

Harry smiled at Astoria. "I would love to know why he did it…maybe one day we'll figure out what goes on in the head of babies."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he was Sirius' son and not Remus'," Andromeda told Harry.

"Oh, Remus had a wicked sense of humor, Aunt Andy," Harry replied. "It just rarely showed because he was always trying to keep Dad and Sirius out of trouble."

"Where's Darco?" Astoria asked later as she was finishing her breakfast. She watched as Harry exchanged a look with his parents. "Did something happen?"

"Draco's just a bit under the weather, dear," Narcissa answered, taking pity on the girl.

She looked back and forth between Narcissa and Lucius. "There's something you aren't telling me…"

Harry cleaned Teddy's face. "I think I'll take Teddy flying for a little while," he said, standing and leaving the room.

"I want to come too," Reg responded, following his older brother from the room. He was not one to turn down a chance at flying.

"What's wrong with Draco?" Astoria asked, her eyes never leaving Narcissa's face.

Aurora stood and left the room, saying something about an essay she needed to work on.

"Let's go talk in the study, shall we?" Lucius asked, standing. Narcissa and Astoria followed him out of the room, leaving Andromeda and Lily behind.

"They all left me," Lily said, making a face.

Andromeda smiled at her niece. "How about I show you how to make a new dress for your dolly?"

--

"What aren't you telling me?" Astoria demanded when she was in the study with Narcissa and Lucius. "I know that he had to take some potions at school, but every time I asked him about them it said that it wasn't anything serious. I want to know what is going on."

Narcissa sat on a sofa and patted the place next to her. She waited until the girl was sitting next to her before answering. "We all assumed that Draco had already told you, dear."

"Told me what?"

"Draco has something called Degenerative Magical Immune Syndrome."

"What…what is it?" Astoria asked, her face pale.

Lucius sat in a nearby chair. "It is similar to a Muggle disease known as Lupus. That disease causes to attack itself. What Draco has not only attacks the body, but can also attack his magic."

"How does it…what does it do?"

"When a person gets sick, their immune system fights back," he explained, "getting rid of whatever it is that is making the person sick. But in Draco's case, his immune system will attack things that are perfectly healthy."

"Will he…is he going to die?" she asked, turning to look at Narcissa. She was actually starting to care for Draco and the thought of losing him scared her.

"It can be fatal," Narcissa replied, taking the girl's hands in her own. "But if he is careful he should have a normal life. He can not completely exhaust himself magically…that would be the only time we would have to worry about it being fatal."

Astoria was quiet for a moment. "Why didn't he tell me?

Lucius leaned forward in his chair. "As I'm sure you know, my son is quite stubborn. He doesn't want to admit to himself that he even has this illness. I think it's his opinion that as long as he doesn't admit to having it, then he doesn't have it. He views it as a weakness."

"Which is something a Slytherin can't admit to," she replied.

He nodded. "Draco should have told you, but I think you can see why he hasn't."

"Is there a reason it wasn't brought up before the contract was signed?"

"My solicitor knew," Lucius told her. "I had assumed that he had informed your solicitor and that you and your parents had been told. I should have checked to make sure before the contract was signed. You have my apologies."

She nodded. "May I see him?"

"You may," Narcissa replied. "He was just feeling rather tired this morning and didn't feel up to making the trip downstairs." She stood and led the girl up the stairs to the suite of rooms that Harry and Draco shared. Narcissa knocked on the door and stuck her head inside. "Draco, dear, Astoria would like to see you if you are feeling up to it."

Draco was curled up on the sofa, tucked under a blanket with his chinchilla sleeping on his chest. "You told her?" he asked.

"We did."

He sighed and nodded, pushing himself into a sitting position. "You can let her in."

Narcissa stepped aside and let Astoria into the room before leaving the two alone. Astoria walked over to Draco and smacked the side of his head.

"Ow! That didn't help my headache any…" he told her.

Huffing, Astoria sat on the edge of the sofa beside him. "That was for not telling me, Malfoy. Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed. "I just…Merlin, Astoria…it's embarrassing."

"Admitting that you have an illness is nothing to be embarrassed about, Draco," she told him, picking up his chinchilla and stroking the blue fur. "You need to admit that you are sick so that you can get the help that you need."

"I'm already getting smothered as it is…"

"Your family loves you, Draco, and they only want what is best for you. Let them take care of you."

He sighed deeply and looked at her. "I bet you're pretty mad at me for not telling you…"

"I haven't decided yet. But if you keep being stubborn about this, I just might be mad at you."

"I just…I don't want this getting around…"

She sighed and shook her head, muttering something about stubborn men. "I won't tell anyone Draco…but no more secrets, got it? If we are going to try to make this work like you suggested, you have to be honest with me."

"I'll try to do better, Astoria."

**AN: There will only be one chapter left in this story. It is already written and I've started on the next story which is going to be called "Malfoy Family Album". Thank you all for sticking with me through this one.**


	20. Chapter 20

On September first, Draco went with his parents to Kings Cross Station. Aurora was going to Hogwarts for her second year and Astoria for her seventh year. Harry and Andromeda were staying at Grimmauld Place with Reg, Lily and Teddy. After saying his goodbyes to his sister, Draco went over to where Astoria was standing with her parents. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Try not to study too hard," he said, trying to keep their conversation light for all of their sakes.

"Me? Study?" she asked with a laugh. "You'll come to my Quidditch games, right?"

He nodded. "Of course. Just let me know when they are. Maybe with Harry finally gone Slytherin will have a chance at the Cup."

"We'll win it for you, Draco."

It was his turn to laugh. "Don't you dare. Win it for Slytherin, alright?"

She smiled at him. "I will." Her face became serious as her parents stepped away to give the couple some privacy. "Take care of yourself, please. I'd hate to lose you before we even get married."

"I thought you didn't want to get married," he teased. Over the summer the two had become quite close and he knew that being married to her wouldn't be quite as bad as he had been expecting. They may not be in love, but right now she was the closest friend he had beside his twin brother.

"And lose the Malfoy name and money? Never," she responded in kind.

He shook his head with a smile. "You're too good for me, Astoria," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Stop saying that, Draco," she whispered, resting her head on his chest. She had gotten rather attached to him over the summer.

"Alright," he replied, kissing the top of her head. His eyes drifted over the crowded station and it was odd not to see the family of familiar redheads there. "I'll write you every day and tell you how lonely I am," he told her, resuming their earlier teasing.

"I'm sure you won't be lonely. Your aunt is staying at Grimmauld Place with you and Harry, isn't she?"

He nodded. "Yes, she decided that she couldn't leave us two unfortunate bachelors on our own. She said that even with Kreacher, we'd both starve. And of course, Teddy will be coming along as well."

Before she could respond the whistle sounded on the train. She leaned up on her toes and stole a kiss, before running to jump on the train. Once on the train, she turned back at waved at him.

--

When Ron went away for Auror training, Hermione remained at the Burrow with his parents. She had considered going to stay with her own parents, but knew that if she did that she would be unable to get to St. Mungo's for the delivery of her child. Her parents had tried to convince her to come spend a few weeks with them, but after she explained to them that many times Muggle medicine wouldn't work or could do more harm to a magical person, they agreed that her staying at the Burrow was for the best. At the end of the summer when Harry and Draco had moved back into Grimmauld Place for the start of their first term at the University of London, Ginny returned home to the Burrow as well. Molly was quite excited about having both of the young women staying at the old house. She explained that it was just far too empty now that all of the children except Ginny were gone and she would only have Ginny for another two years before she would move back to Hogwarts with Harry.

Because her birthday had fallen in September, Hermione had just missed the cut off for attending Hogwarts. When she had first found out that she had missed the date, she had been rather upset. But at the end of her first year at Hogwarts she was quite glad that she had been forced to wait. If she had not, she most likely wouldn't have become friends with Ron and Harry or even sorted into Gryffindor. As it grew close to the end of her pregnancy, she secretly hoped that her child would be born before the August 31st cut off date so that her child might go to Hogwarts at the same time as Gabriel Snape. But that day came and went without her child making an appearance.

It was now mid-September and Hermione was more than ready to deliver her child. The Malfoys and the Snapes had been invited over to the Burrow for a small gathering to celebrate Hermione's nineteenth birthday. She had greeted Draco when he first came in, but they had carefully avoided each other since while trying to not make it obvious that they were avoiding each other.

Shortly before dinner Severus Snape walked over to where she was resting on the sofa. His young daughter Katie was skipping along beside him. The sight of Katie never failed to bring a smile to Hermione's face. He took a seat beside her and lifted Katie to sit on his knee. "How are you, Hermione?" he asked.

She smiled. "More than ready for this baby to come."

"I'm sure you are," he replied. "Katie would like to know if your Healers have told you whether you are having a boy or a girl."

"They asked, but I told them that I wasn't ready to know yet." She turned to the little girl. "Have you Seen something, Katie?"

Katie nodded. "But I can't tell you unless Mummy or Daddy say I can."

"You can tell me if it's alright with your daddy," she told the little Seer.

Katie looked up at her father, who nodded. "It's a girl, Miss 'Mione."

Hermione smiled at her. "Thank you, sweetheart. Would you like to know what name we have picked out for a girl?" Katie nodded eagerly, leaning back against her father. "Olivia Elizabeth."

"That's my middle name!" the girl exclaimed happily.

"That's right, sweetheart," Hermione replied. "It's a very pretty name." She winced suddenly.

"Hermione?" Severus asked. "Are you alright?"

"I…I think my water just broke, sir…"

Severus put Katie on the floor. "Go tell Auntie Molly that I took Miss Hermione to St. Mungo's," he told her daughter.

--

Late that night, Draco walked onto the Maternity Ward at St. Mungo's. He nodded to a medi-witch as he walked down the hall looking for Hermione's room. Harry had come by earlier that evening to see his newest godchild and the rest of the Malfoy family was planning to come by the next day, but Draco didn't want anyone else to come with him.

He found the correct room and slipped into the room. The room was dark except for a small orb above the chair were Ginny was sitting, reading the latest copy of _Witch Weekly_.

She looked up when he entered and smiled at him, setting aside her magazine and walking over to him. "I figured you might show up, so I offered to stay with her tonight."

"How is she?" he asked.

"Mother and daughter are doing fine," she replied. She kissed his cheek. "I'll give you a few minutes alone with her."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you, Ginny." She nodded and left the room. Once he was alone he moved over to the crib near the bed, gazing down at the tiny baby. She looked exactly like Hermione except for the reddish tint of her hair. Smiling sadly, he pulled a small stuffed dragon from the pocket of his robes. The green and silver dragon had been his since he was a baby. He carefully placed it in the crib, before reaching out to gently stroke the tiny curls on the baby's head.

Hermione sighed in her sleep and Draco turned to face her. He stared at her for a moment before moving over to stand beside her bed. Bending down, he pressed a light kiss to her brow. "She's beautiful, love. Just like her mother," he whispered, before hurrying from the room.

**The End**

**AN: Stay tuned for the next story in this series coming soon. The title will be "The Malfoy Family Album"...and covers the next ten years with the Malfoy and Weasley families. Look for the next story sometime within the next week.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Just a quick note to let everyone know that I have posted the first chapter of the sequel "Malfoy Family Album". Enjoy.**


End file.
